Me equivocaría otra vez
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, fuego y hielo, razón contra pasión, ¿Puede un solo baile dar un giro de 360 º a sus vidas? Tal vez no un baile, pero si una equivocación... y un beso. Esta es su historia, la historia del destino. ¿Sobreviviran?
1. Esto es Halloween

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_La lógica siempre había sido la base de su vida, el motor que la impulsaba a levantarse cada mañana. Básicamente la razón de su existir._

_No había nada que no tuviese una explicación para ella, nada que ocurriese por casualidad. Se podría decir que el destino para ella no existía, que no era más que una simple ilusión, un borrón en su impecable expediente. _

_Tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarse con la horma de su zapato, su yo opuesto, lógica contra pasión… ¿Sobreviviría al primer contacto? _

_La suerte ya estaba echada, el destino haría el resto._

- "Esto es ridículo" – Una sulfurada castaña se miraba en el espejo de uno de los probadores de la tienda mientras intentaba, en vano, alargar la falda del vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

- "Deja ya de refunfuñar, Hermione. Verás la cara que se le pone a mi hermano cuando te vea con ese vestido la noche de Halloween." – Fuera del probador en cuestión, una muy divertida pelirroja intentaba asomarse por el resquicio de la puerta sin resultado alguno. – "Venga, sal y deja que te vea." –

- "No pienso salir con esto, Ginny. Parezco… prefiero no pensar lo que parezco" –

Ginny Weasley dejó escapar una estridente risita, que hizo que Hermione saliera con los ojos entrecerrados chisporroteando de furia, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura que hacía ahí dentro.

- "Oh, Dios mío." – La pelirroja cogió una de las manos de la de los ojos color café, haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma para poder apreciarla mejor. – "¡Estas preciosa!" –

- "¿En serio?" – Se giró para mirarse en uno de los espejos. – "Yo creo que no es mi estilo. ¿No es demasiado atrevido?" –

- "Tienes razón, no es de tu estilo. Por eso me gusta" – Hizo un leve gesto con la mano restándole importancia a este último comentario al ver que la castaña pretendía protestar. – "Nos lo llevamos." -

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Niños, niñas y los demás_

_Si venís os voy a enseñar_

_Algo extraño que hay aquí,_

_La ciudad de Halloween_

Draco observó a la banda que estaba sobre el escenario tocando en aquel mismo momento con una de sus perfectas cejas en alto, y Pansy colgando de su brazo derecho, ataviada con un impresionante vestido blanco, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo, mientras él se limitaba a mover lánguidamente la cabeza mostrando una de sus típicas muecas en vez de una sonrisa. Aquella vez si que se había lucido con la música aquel viejo loco, estaba claro que la edad tenía que acabar pasándole factura tarde o temprano.

Paseó su mirada gris por todo el Gran Comedor, mortalmente aburrido con la perorata de la morena sobre los colores que iban a llevarse aquella temporada, topándose con la figura del gran Potter al lado de la pobretona, bailando muy juntitos justo en medio de la pista. Como no, que patético. ¿Dónde estarían el pobretón mayor y la sangre sucia?

Seguramente intercambiando fluidos en algún rincón _no demasiado lejano_, pensó con desagrado. Bastante desagrado, en realidad. Si la Granger estaba flanqueada por ese par de idiotas ya no podría meterse con ella y su seguramente ridícula vestimenta¿y entonces de que le servía a él aquel estúpido baile?

Después de haber estado varios minutos buscando, terminó dándose por vencido. No veía ninguna cabeza castaña enmarañada entre ninguno de los presentes. Seguramente se habría quedado llorando en su habitación porque nadie la había invitado al baile. Bueno, pensándolo bien aquello también le serviría, podría meterse con ella al día siguiente, en pociones.

No se percató de que en aquel momento la mismísima Hermione pasaba por su lado, seguida de un sonriente Ron Weasley. Aunque lo más seguro es que aún así, no la hubiese reconocido.

_Esto es halloween_

_Esto es halloween_

_Gritos en la oscuridad_

_Esto es Halloween_

_La función ya va a empezar_

- "Dumbledore se ha superado con los músicos de esta noche." – Le comentó irónicamente la castaña a la menor de los Weasley una vez estuvieron sentadas en una de las mesas que se habían dispuesto, mientras Harry observaba incrédulo a un Ron con la boca llena a rebosar de todo tipo de pastas.

- "Pues a mi me gusta. Por cierto¿aquella que lleva tu mismo vestido no es Parkinson?" – Hermione se giró tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello.

- "Joder, esto solo puede pasarme a mí." – Acto seguido se giró hacia la pelirroja, con su dedo índice en alto, en una pose claramente amenazante. – "Te lo dije, te dije que no debería haberlo comprado." –

Reparó entonces en el chico que estaba de pie justo al lado de Pansy, Malfoy. Una amarga sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Ahí estaba la razón de que odiase la clase de pociones, con su pelo platino brillando con intensidad bajo la luz de los focos, sonriendo cínicamente. Sintió la rabia recorriendo sus venas, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que solo perdía el control cuando se trataba de él. Y aquello no le gustaba, o lo que es lo mismo, no le gustaba la sensación de no tener el control. Le hacía sentirse increíblemente insegura, vulnerable.

- "Tierra llamando a Hermione¿me recibes?" – Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar la vista en los ojos color chocolate de Ginny, que parecía de repente bastante divertida mientras miraba en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho la castaña segundos antes. Subió y bajó las cejas sugerentemente, pero a Hermione no le dio tiempo de replicar nada, ya que otra cabellera pelirroja se había interpuesto en su campo de visión.

- "¿Bailas?" – Ron le tendió la mano al tiempo que hacía una graciosa reverencia, con las orejas a juego con el color de su pelo.

Hermione tomó su mano, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, justo en el mismo momento en que la canción dejaba de sonar, y empezaba otra distinta, algo más lenta.

_Presiento que algo extraño va a ocurrir_

_Una tragedia para mí_

_Y aunque yo quiero estar con él, _

_Tengo una extraña sensación_

Sin saber demasiado bien que hacer o como reaccionar, Hermione se dispuso a pasar ambos brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que, justo a su lado, Pansy intentaba hacer lo mismo con Draco.

Y en aquel mismo momento todas las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron, dejando a los estudiantes únicamente alumbrados por las estrellas que brillaban aquella noche en el cielo mágico sobre sus cabezas, entregándoles un hermoso espectáculo.

Todos habían quedado en silencio, y lo único que podía oírse con claridad era la música que todavía sonaba, embriagándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin distinción de casa o sangre, de aquel maravilloso espíritu de Halloween, el día de la magia.

_Ya se avecina lo peor_

_No se da cuenta… estoy sufriendo_

_Quizás verá que siento yo por él,_

_No se si puede ser_

Draco, momentáneamente cegado por la repentina oscuridad, buscaba a su pareja entre la multitud de sombras. No debería ser demasiado difícil encontrarla, y como si aquello fuera la respuesta a sus súplicas, distinguió un destello blanco justo a su izquierda, el vestido de Pansy iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

La sujetó por la cintura, y se embriagó con su perfume. ¿Habría cambiado? No recordaba que la morena oliese a cereza. De hecho, no recordaba que su cintura encajase tan jodidamente bien entre sus brazos.

Se balanceó lentamente, al compás de la música, con una de sus manos sujetando la de Pansy, y su cabeza reposando en el hueco de su cuello, como había hecho tantas otras veces en la intimidad, recordó con una prepotente sonrisa. Notó como ella se estremecía al notar su aliento sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros, y aquello le gustó sobremanera.

_¿Qué va a pasar?_

_¿Qué va a ser de él?_

_¿Dónde nos lleva el carrusel?_

La castaña notó, no sin cierta sorpresa, como unas manos fuertes la cogían fuerte pero gentilmente por la cintura. Suponiendo que era Ron, pasó ambos brazos por su cuello¿Ron no era más alto? Quizá estuviera volviéndose loca. O quizá era el olor que desprendía el pelirrojo, que empezaba a obnubilar todos sus sentidos.

Se maravilló de lo increíblemente bien que bailaba, hasta a donde ella le llegaba la memoria, Ron siempre había sido un completo patán en esa clase de cosas. Tal vez había comenzado a tomárselo enserio, pero solo tal vez. Conociendo a Ron… no, lo más seguro era que no.

El peso del mentón del chico sobre su cuello le devolvió a la realidad, e hizo que notase arder sus mejillas, dando gracias al cielo por la oscuridad, ya que seguramente había adquirido el color de un tomate maduro en pleno apogeo. Se estremeció cuando notó el aliento de Ron chocar contra uno de sus hombros, y no pudo evitar que todos y cada uno de los vellos de su piel se le erizaran. ¿Desde cuando era tan lanzado el pelirrojo?

_Y aunque yo intento sonreír_

_Y como todos ser feliz,_

_Yo no lo dejo de intentar…_

Acarició sugerentemente la piel desnuda del cuello de Pansy, inclinándose sobre ella, y notando al mismo tiempo como ella retrocedía algo asustada. ¿Retroceder, Pansy? Sonrió de medio lado, y se percató de que los ojos de la chica brillaban con intensidad.

Y menudos ojos, no pudo evitar pensar.

Por su parte, Hermione parecía estar sufriendo un paro cardíaco en aquel mismo momento. A cada nuevo centímetro que Ron se acercaba a ella, el corazón aumentaba sus palpitaciones un poco más. Dios, deseaba besar al pelirrojo en aquel mismo momento. No… deseaba que _aquel _pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella le besara.

Se inclinó a su vez hacia delante, humedeciéndose los labios en un gesto que Draco alcanzó a ver perfectamente justo antes de apoderarse de su boca casi salvajemente, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, notando como las piernas le temblaban con el contacto.

_Hermione vivió aquel beso como uno de los mejores de su vida._

_Pero lo recordaría como mucho más que eso._

_Lo recordaría como el comienzo de algo nuevo… de algo completamente desconocido y aterrador. Algo que se escapaba completamente a su control._

Las luces se encendieron en el mismo momento en que ambos, Draco y Hermione, se separaban, quedando así frente a frente, con los labios enrojecidos y sus corazones palpitando a velocidades inhumanas.

- "¿Tú?" – Dijeron al unísono.

…_Quizá algún día estemos juntos…_

_No puede ser, _

_Jamás ocurrirá…_

_Pues no soy para él…_

**Continuara**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Hola a todo el mundo, y bienvenidos a otra nueva historia!

Tengo que decir, a mi favor, que pretendía empezar otra muy diferente con diferentes personajes, pero me ha sido imposible¡Tenía que publicar esta historia! 

Así que aquí estoy… ¿Y bien, que tal este primer capítulo?

En él podemos ver un primer contacto entre Draco y Hermione, un contacto por **equivocación** (de ahí el título de la historia), pero que como ya he dejado entrever, dará mucho de que hablar (o escribir). 

¡Oh, claro! Las dos canciones que podéis ver están sacadas de 'Pesadilla antes de navidad', una película con muchísimo encanto de Tim Burton (si, estoy haciéndole propaganda xD) os recomiendo, si no la habéis visto, que lo hagáis¡De verdad merece la pena!

No se exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá 'Me equivocaría otra vez' (por cierto, el título es de una canción de Fito & los fitipaldis), de lo que si estoy segura es de que no será muy corta, ya que los capítulos, como podéis comprobar, no son demasiado largos… (tampoco creo que sean todos de la misma largaría, depende mucho de cuan inspirada este).

Y ahora que ya lo sabéis todo, solo me queda lo de siempre… Pediros vuestra opinión (**review, review** xD)

Besos y mil abrazos:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_Estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños y nuestra pequeña vida termina durmiendo_

_W. Shakespeare_


	2. Crazy

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino primero_**: Crazy**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_Girl you been giving me the line so many times_

_Its kind gets like feeling bad looks good'_

Despedazó lentamente la comida en el plato con la vista fija en el cuchillo y el tenedor, evitando a toda costa levantar la cabeza. Podía sentir la mirada azul de Ron sobre ella, interrogante, y no creía estar preparada para decirle porque había salido huyendo la noche anterior en el baile. No aún.

Suspiró y alargo la mano para coger el vaso, topándose con otra mano blanca. Esta vez si alzó la vista, y se dio de lleno contra los ojos oscuros de Ginny, que le miraban con perspicacia. 'Esta noche no te me escapas' pronunció la pelirroja moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, y Hermione simplemente volvió a concentrarse en la tarea de cortar el menú de aquel viernes en pequeños pedazos, poniendo especial saña en cada nuevo movimiento del cuchillo, evocando la cara de Malfoy en el bistec.

Había podido evitar a la menor de los Weasley con evasivas, y su ya mundialmente conocido 'tengo que ir a la biblioteca', pero estaba segura de que aquello no duraría demasiado. Si no era esa noche, sería la siguiente, o la otra. Era su mejor amiga, y por consiguiente, tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo. A ella y a Harry… Ron podía esperar, se dijo.

- "Eh, Harry¿Cuándo volvemos a Hogsmeade?" –

Se atragantó con el agua. Aquella era la manera 'sutil' de Ron de hacerle saber a Hermione que la fecha estaba cada vez más próxima, de hecho, ambos sabían perfectamente que era la semana siguiente. Y ninguno tenía pareja. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo estaba intentando, aún así optó por hacerse la despistada. Todavía no tenía demasiado claro si iría a aquella excursión, y menos con Ron. No quería hacerle daño, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba de que tenía que aclarar ciertos puntos con el ojiazul. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, para ella Ron era un buen amigo, uno de los mejores, pero nada más. Y no estaba demasiado segura de que él sintiera lo mismo.

- "Tengo que ir a la biblioteca" – Y ahí estaba la mirada de reproche de Ginny, haciéndole sentir culpable. Pero no tenía porque sentirse culpable¿verdad? Aquel beso había sido… Oh, vamos, ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad. Ella tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en ese estúpido beso que le había robado (o no exactamente) Malfoy. Muchas cosas en las que pensar, en realidad. Aunque en ese momento no se le ocurriese ninguna.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó de su sitio junto a Harry, y tras haber restado algunos puntos a unos alumnos de primero que correteaban entre las mesas, salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a la biblioteca, donde por lo menos podría tener un poco más de tranquilidad para poner en orden sus prioridades.

No se percató de que los ojos grises de Draco no la abandonaron hasta que no se perdió por el resquicio de la puerta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "¿Dónde te metiste anoche, Draco? Te perdí justo después de que se apagaran las luces" – Draco Malfoy encaró a Pansy con una mueca de aburrimiento, restándole importancia con un movimiento de cabeza, como si no fuese nada digno de mención.

Y vaya si lo era, pensó para si mismo.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Granger fuese tan buena en algo que no concernía a los libros? Se relamió evocando el beso que se había dado con la castaña. Un beso salvaje, pasional. Algo que lo movió por dentro, que hizo que se quedase con ganas de más. _De mucho más_, en realidad.

Era verdad que había salido con miles de chicas: altas, delgadas, de buen ver… tal vez algo faltas de cerebro, pero aquel era un órgano completamente prescindible en sus conquistas.

Una sonrisa, un par de besos en los jardines y ya las tenía en el bote. Y aquello ya estaba empezando a cansarle, a decir verdad. Él era un depredador, y como todo el que se precie, lo que le excitaba era la caza de la presa, el riesgo. El sabor de lo prohibido¿y que podía haber más prohibido que la propia Granger?

Mejor amiga de Potter, sangre sucia, sabelotodo… y con una gran habilidad para las peleas verbales. Para _todo _tipo de peleas verbales, recordó, con una semi sonrisa.

Observó con desagrado como aquel bobalicón de Weasley no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era totalmente comprensible en cierto modo. La sangre sucia no era lo que se dice una belleza, pero tenía cierto punto, algo que la hacía atrayente. Podría deberse a su fuerte temperamento, a ese fuego que parecía arder en sus ojos cada vez que discutía con él, cada vez que la hacía rabiar con sus comentarios despectivos y ella se giraba para encararle echa una furia, con los ojos convertidos en dos ranuras color café. Aunque, personalmente, lo que más le gustaba de toda su anatomía era su cuello.

Blanco, impoluto, tan… increíblemente apetecible. Era como si le pidiese a gritos que lo probara, que dejase su huella. Que lo hiciese suyo.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios mientras seguía a la Gryffindor con la mirada, que caminaba apresurada hacia la salida, seguramente para refugiarse en la biblioteca, su santuario.

Estaba decidido, la tendría desnuda en su cama antes de que el mes terminara. Y si no, dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Aquella mañana Hermione estaba especialmente irritable. Pasó al lado de unos cuantos Ravenclaws de su mismo curso, que la habían saludado con cordialidad, y no solo no respondió al saludo, sino que arrolló a varios de ellos sin dignarse a dirigirles una sola mirada.

Tal vez se debiera, en gran parte, a la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny la noche anterior.

Ella, como buena amiga que era, había terminado por contarle lo de la noche del baile (eso si, después de una media hora de coacción y soborno por parte de la pelirroja, que le había prometido ayudarle con el tema de Ron) y a la muy traidora no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que estallar en carcajadas justo delante suyo, para dar saltitos después por toda la sala común, chillando incoherencias del tipo 'a Hermione le gusta Malfoy', siendo acallada rápidamente por una merecida colleja con toda la fuerza que había podido reunir, que no era mucha, pero que por lo menos había servido para que dejase de gritar.

Así que se había levantado más pronto de lo normal aquella mañana solo para no coincidir con ella en el desayuno, y por que no decirlo, con su inaguantable sonrisa pícara y sus levantamientos malintencionados de cejas. Y encima aquel día tenía pociones con Slytherin.

No era que le diese miedo Malfoy, por supuesto que no, que tontería. Era simplemente que no lo había visto más que una o dos veces después del baile, y había sido a lo lejos. No sabía como iba a reaccionar. Ella se esperaba algo del tipo 'tuve que lavarme la boca con ácido después de lo de Halloween' o demás comentarios típicos del rubio, pero la verdad era que no había recibido nada a parte de unas cuantas miradas bastante inquietantes por su parte. Prefería los insultos y comentarios hirientes, se dijo, con decisión.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca, y con ellos las grandes sesiones de biblioteca, y aquello la reconfortó, en cierta manera. Exámenes igual a más estudio, equivalente a olvidarse de todo lo que no fuesen los libros. A veces creía que pensaba demasiado en todo aquel asunto de Malfoy, cuando en realidad no había que darle tanta importancia.

Ahogó un gritito cuando algo frío se posó en su muñeca, tirando de ella con fuerza hasta un rincón bastante apartado del tránsito, dejándola a escasos centímetros de la pared rocosa. Con la respiración entrecortada por el sobresalto fijó su vista en el chico que tenía delante, que le sonreía con suficiencia, haciendo que ella apretase los labios con fuerza.

- "Buenos días, sangre sucia" – Draco Malfoy, con el pelo rubio cayéndole desordenado sobre los ojos y expresión calculadora, la sostenía todavía por la muñeca, haciendo presión.

- "Suéltame Malfoy" – No le tembló el pulso a la hora de enfrentarse a sus ojos de hielo, que la miraban con un brillo inconfundible de diversión. Un silbido se escapó de sus labios, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- "Vaya, veo que nos levantamos de buen humor, cuéntame¿qué tal dormiste anoche?" - La chica le miró durante unos segundos, todavía sin comprender la finalidad de la pregunta.

- "Malfoy, todo esto es…" – Las manos de Malfoy apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza le impidieron continuar. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

- "¿Y en Halloween? Me atrevería a decir que bastante bien. Dime¿soñaste con lo que pasó aquella noche?" – Recorrió una distancia considerable, hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios. – "¿Soñaste conmigo, Granger?" – Hermione se vio completamente desarmada, incapacitada para moverse, entre intimidada por la cercanía del rubio y eclipsada por aquella suave carcajada que él había dejado escapar, sin retroceder un solo milímetro. Pero no podía dejar que Malfoy ganara, sobre su cadáver.

- "No te equivoques, Malfoy. Un sueño donde tú apareces dejar de serlo automáticamente para convertirse en una horrible pesadilla." – Dicho esto, se escabulló bajo uno de sus brazos, saliendo de nuevo hasta uno de los concurridos pasillos, con las mejillas levemente arreboladas. Se giró de nuevo para encararle. – "Oh, por cierto. Esta noche he dormido increíblemente bien. He soñado que no existías." – Y lo dijo al más puro estilo Slytherin, como si de verdad le estuviera confesando una confidencia, para perderse después por la esquina que llevaba al Gran Comedor, confundiéndose en un mar de gente medio adormilada todavía.

Draco sonreía, con las manos apoyadas en la pared donde segundos antes había estado la Gryffindor, y la gratificante sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo a toda velocidad sus venas. Aquella actitud esquiva y orgullosa lo estaba volviendo loco. Iba a ser divertido, después de todo.

Vaya que si iba a ser divertido.

'_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on_

_Then you're go_

_Yeah, you drive me'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Pero que sexy! xD ¿Alguien más esta babeando por aquí? La verdad esque me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo este capítulo (sobretodo me encantan los diálogos Draco-Hermione¡son la leche!). 

Aquí podemos observar (por fin) la trama de la historia (suena musiquilla ambiental de fondo, yo que se… por ejemplo la de misión imposible… ¿ein?) o lo que es lo mismo, el propósito de Draco… ¡llevarse a nuestra Hermione a la cama! 

¿Y vosotros que pensáis¿Tendrá que ir Draco buscando otro nombre¿Se rendirá nuestra castaña a sus encantos tan fácilmente? (Todo parece indicar que no, pero quien sabe… soy muy inestable muajajaja).

Por último (pero no por ello menos importante)¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! 

**- Haruka.Black-90-**

**- Chibi Naruky-**

**- vale-**

**- Lna-**

**- sheyla-**

**- Sakura-Granger-**

**- neeray-**

**-silviota-**

**- Dryadeh- **_(millones de gracias por molestarte en leer esta mi humilde historia, y ¡actualiza pronto, sabes que no puedo vivir sin Lija y terciopelo!)_

**- connyhp-**

**- yo-**

**- lisky-**

**- paola!-**

¡Os quiero, sois los mejores! Espero no haberos decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo, y ya sabéis…

**¡Reviews, reviews!**

Os quiere:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

**PD: **Os estaréis preguntando que son esas letras en inglés _(y en cursiva) _que aparecen al principio y al final de chapi. Bueno, esto es así: cada capítulo va a tener el nombre de una canción diferente, ya sea en español o inglés, y por consiguiente, va a tener un pedazo de la letra (la que mejor le quede) al principio, y puede ser que también al final. Aclarado ya este punto, y antes de que me tiréis tomates por cansina¡Me despido!

_Sigo apostando al 5 y cada dos por tres sale 6_


	3. Under the rose

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino segundo_**: Under the rose**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_I've been burning in water and drowning in flame_

_To prove you wrong and scare you away'_

Mientras Snape seguía con su interminable cháchara sobre los minutos exactos para la cocción de dios sabía que poción, Draco fingía prestar atención, con sus pupilas clavadas en la figura del profesor, cuando en realidad hacía ya bastante rato que su mente estaba en un lugar muy diferente al aula de pociones.

De hecho, estaba bastante lejos, sentada en clase de transformaciones tomando apuntes, para ser más exactos. _Debía _ser la única que tomaba apuntes.Todos los demás se limitaban a pedírselos si la ocasión lo requería, o lo que es lo mismo, un día antes del examen. La gente normal hacía eso, ¿no?

Lástima que Granger no fuese normal.

Rememoró el encuentro de algunos días atrás en aquella apartada esquina, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Había podido notar como el cuerpo de la leona se contraía bajo el suyo, como sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata con solo rozarla superficialmente, y aún así, ella había terminado huyendo. V_alor Gryffindor…_

Jamás había visto a la sabelotodo tan nerviosa (excepto, puede ser, antes de un examen), con la mirada perdida en un punto inconcluso en la pared de enfrente, evitando a toda costa sus ojos.

_Oh, si, aquello era todo un logro._

Y aún así no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que se había ido, lo había dejado allí, en aquella esquina, _solo. _Cualquier otra se hubiera derretido ahí mismo, a sus pies, después de la primera sonrisa, y el que no hubiera ocurrido así le encendía la sangre.

_¿Con que la sangre sucia quería apostar fuerte, eh?_

Caería rendida a sus pies, suplicando por un poco de atención, por una sola caricia. Caería como tantas otras antes, y la vería arrastrarse con satisfacción. Ni siquiera aquellos aires de grandeza podrían salvarla, ni ser la mejor amiga de Potter. Ni siquiera el que fuese su nuevo 'juguete' le ayudaría. Hermione Granger pasaría a ser una más en su lista de conquistas tarde o temprano.

- "Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su estupidez, señorita Turpin." – Escuchó las frías palabras de Snape acompañadas de unas cuantas sonrisas burlonas características por parte de los Slytherin, y alguna que otra carcajada mal contenida de Pansy, a su lado. Cogió la nota de papel que había quedado encima de su mesa justo después de darle en la cabeza. Más le valía al imbécil que la había escrito que fuese importante.

'_Estaba yo pensando, ¿iremos a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado? Si es así, espero que sea para algo más productivo que meterle moscas de plástico a McGonagall en la bebida._

_A veces me pregunto porque seguimos siendo amigos'_

_Zabini_

Hogsmeade… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "Léeme los labios, Ginevra Weasley: no-pienso-hacerlo." – La mueca de disgusto se hizo patente en la cara de Ginny tras la mención de su nombre al completo, pero aún así no dejó de caminar (en realidad, casi correr) tras aquella castaña cabezota por uno de los pasillos. Más concretamente, el que llevaba al baño de prefectos.

- "Oh, vamos Herms, ¿Qué te cuesta?" – Se quedó rezagada unos segundos tras la mirada de _'¿no es evidente?_' de su mejor amiga. No tardó en volver a ponerse a su altura. – "Vale, puede que pusieras en riesgo tu cargo de prefecta y tu _honorable_ reputación… Pero no me digas que no es una idea genial, ¡es increíble que a nadie se le haya ocurrido hasta ahora!" –

- "Nadie tiene una mente tan calenturienta como la tuya, Ginny" – Rodó los ojos al comprobar como la pelirroja sonreía pícaramente, tomándose aquello como el elogio que no era. – "No se que te hace pensar que una fiesta _'casual' _en el baño de prefectos podría tener éxito, si es tan pequeño que apenas cabrían los alumnos de todas las casas" –

- "Solo los alumnos de nuestro mismo curso" – Se apresuró a aclarar Ginny, viendo como la castaña le cedía poco a poco terreno. – "Y por dios, Hermione, ¿pequeño? Podríamos meter a toda la familia de Hagrid ahí dentro y todavía quedaría espacio suficiente para que pudieran jugar a Quidditch" – La prefecta no pudo reprimir una carcajada – "Imagínatelo, todos los tíos buenos del colegio en bañador, ¡es más que evidente que tendría éxito! Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir cual es la contraseña, y ¡voila!" –

La castaña apretó el paso, intentando dejar a la menor de los Weasley atrás, ¿Por qué no podía buscarse amigos más normales?

La idea era, en un principio, perfecta. Unos cuantos cientos de adolescentes bebiendo y bailando hasta el amanecer, todo adornado con la aparición de las piscinas (porque aquello no podían ser simples bañeras) del baño de los prefectos. Tenía pinta de ser una de las mejores fiestas de todos los tiempos, superando incluso aquella de Fred y George hace un par de años en el despacho de McGonagall.

Perfecta si no violara unas diez normas del reglamento escolar.

- "Sigues sin convencerme" – Escuchó, no sin diversión, como la hermana de Ron resoplaba tras de ella, pero seguía sin darse por vencida.

- "Seguro que a Malfoy no le importaría venir" – Hermione se paró en seco, regalándole a Ginny una de sus miradas más demoledoras. – "Tiene que estar arrebatador en paños menores, ¿no crees?" -

La imagen del rubio con un slip negro cruzó, fugaz, la mente de la castaña.

- "No sigas por ahí, Ginny…" – Como toda respuesta, la chica se encogió de hombros, sin poder disimular una traviesa sonrisa. – "Lo último que necesito son las insinuaciones de Malfoy fuera del horario escolar" – Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca evidente de desagrado.

Si normalmente el Slytherin era, de por si, una molestia, aquellos últimos días se estaba ganando a pulso su completa aversión hacia él. Que si arrinconamientos furtivos entre clase y clase, miradas lascivas, guiños… por supuesto, acompañados del ya mundialmente conocido 'sangre sucia' y algún que otro insulto apropiado para la ocasión.

Así que la castaña no sabía exactamente que le molestaba más, si el cambio repentino de actitud del chico o que todavía tuviera el valor suficiente como para seguir diciéndole aquello de 'no me toques, sangre sucia' para después deslizar una mano por su cintura. Y el que no lo supiera la ponía de más mal humor, si cabe.

- "En serio, Hermione, a veces pienso que no eres normal" – Ginny la observaba con una ceja en alto y la clara expresión de _'no te entiendo, con lo bueno que esta'_.

Si, bueno, a veces ella también lo pensaba.

Se paró frente a la puerta del baño, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- "¿Si te doy la contraseña me dejarás en paz de una maldita vez?" – De espaldas a la pelirroja como estaba, no pudo apreciar el gesto de triunfo de esta, justo antes de pronunciar, con total inocencia.

- "Por supuesto" –

- "Bajo la rosa" – La puerta se abrió tras unos segundos, y la castaña entró rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Ginny para poder darle un merecido abrazo.

Después de haber elevado los puños al cielo y haber pronunciado un _'¡Si, dios me quiere!'_ la Weasley se alejó de nuevo por el pasillo rumbo hacia su sala común, donde unos impacientes Harry y Ron la estaban esperando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Minutos más tarde Hermione, dentro de la piscina con burbujas aromáticas, disfrutaba de un merecido descanso. Aquella había sido una semana de locos.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, abandonándose al olor a hierbabuena que desprendía el ambiente y relajando todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, quedándose dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y tuvo un sueño, uno de aquellos de los que luego nadie se acuerda.

Aquella sería una de tantas veces que soñaría con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Fiesta en el baño de prefectos, lectores invitados!.¡Seeeh, marcha!

Vale, me tranquilizo, me tranquilizo…

Y así cambiando de tema como el que no quiere la cosa, ¿os habéis fijado que con cada capítulo que pasa Draco es más cabrón?, ¡Me encanta! (si, tengo tendencias masoquistas, lo admito). Hermione pasa de él, y eso le enciende la sangre a nuestro rubito… lo cual me lleva a la inevitable pregunta,

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta?

Draco, Hermione, paños menores… ¡Uff, combinación explosiva! (me encanta liarlo todo, ¿se me nota?)

Y por otra parte, parece que la castaña esta cada vez más harta del Slytherin (le tiene hasta en la sopa, pero seamos sinceras… ¿a quien no le gustaría que un tío así la acosara?). ¿Significa algo que sueñe con él?

Para más información esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Os agradezco especialmente los reviews recibidos en este último chapi (¡Wow, 32 ya!):

**- Dryadeh - **_¡La primera! xD muchísimas gracias, y ya sabes… ¡A actualizar se ha dicho! (si, no puedo remediarlo, con tu fic soy una hitler)_

**- sheyla – **

**- Sakura-Granger – **

**- silviota –**

**- MiRuG – **_¡Hey!, es un honor tener a una Sly entre mis filas (guiño, guiño)_

**- Lisky – **

**- Kibeth – **

**- sanasakura – **

**- Khye –**

**- zaleja9 –**

**- harrymaniatica – **

**- gryreinadecorazones – **

**- mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer – **

**- emmadrake – **_Me gusta el significado de tu nick_

**- alitonks –**

**- alevivancov –**

**- lizzie – **

**- Dark Ginny Malfoy – **

**- ZhirruUrie - **

¡Os adoro! (pero sin lesvianismos, ¿eh?) 

Y gracias también a la gente que sigue el fic, aunque no deje ningún review (pero menos gracias… ¡es broma!)

Espero de nuevo vuestra opinión (**reviews, reviews**)

_**Earwen Neruda**_

**PD: **La canción de este capítulo ha sido 'Under the rose' de Him, un grupo que os recomiendo, ¡me encanta su música!


	4. Vuelvo a las andadas

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino tercero_**: Vuelvo a las andadas**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_Un sueño que esta vivo y que vive por dentro_

_Una rama de olivo que crece en el desierto_

_Un grito que se escapa de una garganta muda_

_O el sol de la mañana deslumbrándose en tu piel desnuda…'_

- "Bienvenida al lado oscuro" –

Hermione se inclinó tímidamente sobre la puerta de piedra, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por el humo y el olor a licor, observando como cientos de cabezas se movían al ritmo de la música. Volvió a mirar a Ginny con ojos asustados, disponiéndose a dar media vuelta para volver a la sala común, pero no llegó muy lejos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del baño de prefectos, con Harry a un lado y Ron al otro, que sonreían radiantes.

La melodía de una conocida canción le taladraba los oídos, y no paraba de ver gente conocida que le saludaba efusivamente, con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro '¡Hermione Granger, menuda sorpresa!', algunos de ellos ya mojados y en traje de baño. Aquello era una locura, una locura que _ella _había organizado. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de compadecerse, pues Ron ya la había llevado hasta la pista de baile, donde apenas podían moverse debido a la cantidad de gente.

- "Ron, ¿te importaría…?" –

- "Oh, claro. Perdona" – Quitó su pie de encima del de la castaña, que estaba empezando a mirarle como cuando le pedía los apuntes de pociones. Sonrió con inocencia fingida, consiguiendo que Hermione volviera a centrarse en el baile. Se lo estaba pasando bastante bien (muy bien en realidad), aunque probablemente jamás llegaría a admitirlo.

Entre risas y whisky de fuego pasó la primera canción, y se encontró con sus brazos tras la cabeza de Ron, que le miraba con devoción, como el príncipe azul miraba a su princesa de cuento. Y se sintió culpable, culpable por no sentir lo mismo que el pelirrojo sentía hacia ella, todo sería tan sencillo si lo quisiera… nadie saldría herido. Excepto ella misma.

No supo demasiado bien si a causa del licor o simplemente del cariño que le profesaba al chico, apoyó el mentón en su hombro con infinita ternura, y sintió como él se tensaba ante ese simple roce. Ignoró deliberadamente las manos de él en su espalda, trazando pequeños círculos, a pesar de lo íntimo del roce seguía sin sentir nada. Nada, se dijo. ¿Nada como que, ¿Como lo que había sentido la noche de Halloween?

Nada como la sensación de peligro, la atracción de lo desconocido. Aquello que había sentido al recibir aquel beso… de Malfoy. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, escondiéndolos tras sus párpados. Llevaba ya más de media hora buscando inconscientemente una cabeza rubia entre la multitud, y no debía. No podía, porque aquello solo era carnal. Solo era atracción física, y dañaría a Ron, su mejor amigo, y también dañaría a Harry. No merecía la pena.

- "¡Todo el mundo al agua!" – Se escuchó la voz ronca de Zabini, e inmediatamente después el suelo se había llenado de prendas y las piscinas de gente que reía y salpicaba a diestro y siniestro.

Hermione buscó desesperadamente a Harry y Ginny con la mirada, y para su disgusto, los localizó sumergidos en el agua, besuqueándose. Tras el conocido gesto de asco, volvió a girarse para mirar a Ron, que ¡horror!... ya no estaba. Bueno, en realidad si quedaba algo de él, su ropa. Suspiró varias veces antes de agacharse a recogerla y ponerla decentemente sobre una de las sillas, y preguntándose el porque se dejaría convencer para hacer ese tipo de cosas, terminó por sentarse ella también, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

Movía los pies al ritmo de la música, entre aburrida y frustrada. No iba a quitarse la ropa, eso lo tenía bastante claro: antes muerta que dejar que todo el mundo la viese con _aquel_ biquini que le había regalado Ginny, ni hablar. De hecho, ni siquiera había tenido intenciones de ir a aquella estúpida fiesta desde un principio. La idea era darle la contraseña a Ginny e internarse en su habitación, ducharse y leer después un libro tumbada en la cama, sin las conversaciones banales de sus compañeras de habitación. Pero todo aquel plan se había ido literalmente a la mierda cuando una bala pelirroja había llegado con una _diminuta _prenda en la mano.

En realidad ella no encajaba ahí, entre todos aquellos adolescentes hormonalmente descontrolados. Ella estaba centrada, si, eso era. Por eso tenía ganas de irse de aquel condenado sitio de una vez por todas y encerrarse cual monja en clausura en la sala común, porque a ella todavía le quedaba un poco de sentido común. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que Malfoy acabara de entrar por la puerta, no.

Se tensó en la silla cuando los ojos del rubio se clavaron en ella, aún así se hizo la indiferente. No debía mostrarse nerviosa, no podía dejar que él sintiera que tenía el control, ni hablar. Aguantó estoicamente el hecho de que se estuviera dirigiendo directamente hacia ella, con su típica sonrisa torcida en los labios, apretando el mantel rojo de la mesa en el puño cerrado de su mano. Lo aguantó… hasta que no pudo más. Como una exhalación se levantó del asiento y se dirigió (dando un increíble y estúpido rodeo para no cruzarse con el Slytherin) hacia la salida, pero calmadamente. Porque ella _no _se iba porque Malfoy le intimidara. Era solo que… que más da.

Travesó varios pasillos inquietantemente desiertos, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se apresuró a girar la esquina que le llevaría hasta las escaleras donde seguramente habrían más alumnos, su salvación, pensó. Oh, pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Se topó de lleno con el pecho de Draco, que llevaba ya rato esperándola. Era tan predecible…

- "Vaya, vaya, la cenicienta huyendo del baile" – Observó con diversión como los ojos de la Gryffindor se dilataban por la impresión. – "¿O más bien debería decir la caperucita escapando del lobo feroz?" –

- "Malfoy, no estoy de humor para ti ni tus ironías. Esto es bastante simple, tú no me soportas y yo no te soporto, así que, si me lo permites…" – De nuevo el cuerpo del rubio volvía a bloquearle el camino, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos para volver a mirarle, alzando levemente la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cerca.

- "¿Y quien ha dicho que yo no te soporte, Granger?" – Dio un paso hacia adelante, y Hermione otro hacia atrás casi automáticamente, no le gustaba para nada la expresión de sugerente que estaba tomando la cara de Malfoy. Empezaba a conocerla demasiado. – "…todo lo contrario." – La mano de Draco recorrió la curva de las caderas de Hermione, haciendo que la recorriera un escalofrío. Estaba asustada. Más que asustada, aterrada, no le gustaba para nada el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. Se estaba saliendo de control, y si gritaba ahora nadie acudiría en su ayuda, todo el mundo estaba en el baile. Maldición. – "De hecho, por como te estremeces bajo mis manos, podría llegar a pensar que a ti te pasa lo mismo" –

La mano del Slytherin parada en su cintura le quemaba, pero no tanto como lo había hecho aquel comentario. Jaque mate.

Las descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, y ella seguía sin apartarse, con Malfoy ahí, a unos milímetros de ella, jugando con el borde de sus pantalones.

- "Malfoy, por favor…" – Puso su mano encima de la del rubio, que había ascendido hasta el primer botón de su camisa y amenazaba con desabrocharlo. Draco dejó escapar una carcajada suave, mientras sus ojos emitían pequeños destellos plateados. No intentó abrirlo, pero tampoco apartó la mano. Hermione, por su parte, si lo hizo. – … por favor… - Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir en aquel momento, y sin saber exactamente por que estaba suplicándole _a él_, llevó la mano derecha hasta su pecho, en un intento desesperado por que dejara de acercarse.

- "Déjame ver eso que le has negado a todo el mundo ahí dentro" – Desabrochó el primer botón sin dejar de mirarla, notando como la Gryffindor se tensaba inmediatamente.

- "¡Malfoy!" – Sentía su cara arder, pero por una extraña razón no podía moverse. Era como si estuviese anclada al suelo.

- "No va a pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase, Granger." – Volvió a taladrarla con la mirada, y ella no tuvo más remedio que apartar la vista. _Nada que ella no quisiera… _¿Y que era lo que quería?

El segundo, tercero, cuarto… pronto la camisa quedó abierta, dejando al descubierto el sostén del biquini negro con ribetes plateados de la castaña, tan sensualmente sugerente que Draco tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para recordarse que no debía hacer ninguna locura… por ahora. Granger todavía se mostraba… ¿como decirlo? reticente a su presencia, o lo que es lo mismo, no iba a dejar que le tocara un pelo más de lo necesario. Y tampoco era para tanto, después de todo. Pansy las tenía mejor puestas. Pansy las tenía mejor puestas, Pansy las tenía mejor puestas… apartó la mirada, levemente oscurecida por el deseo, evitando mirar a la sangre sucia a los ojos a toda costa. Porque eso era, una sangre sucia. Control, Draco, control. Era ella la que tenía que arrastrarse por él.

Ensimismado, se dio cuenta de que su mano había tomado vida propia y en aquellos momentos acariciaba la piel del escote de la castaña, muy suave, por cierto. Sintió las manos de la chica haciendo presión sobre su pecho, e inevitablemente fue echado hacia atrás, lejos del cuerpo de Granger. Cuando alzó los ojos para clavarlos en los de Hermione, pudo ver brillaban con intensidad por las lágrimas contenidas.

Ella avanzó dos pasos, de nuevo hacia donde él estaba, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción animal, que fácil había caído. No pensó lo mismo cuando, segundos después, la mano de Hermione impactaba contra su mejilla, haciendo virar por completo su cara.

- "Sabía que eras despreciable, Malfoy, ¿pero un hechizo no verbal de inmovilización?" – Seguía con la cara girada, así que no pudo ver la expresión amarga de la cara de la chica, que parecía haber descubierto _su pequeño truco_. Después de todo solo le estaba dando un ligero empujoncito, ¿que tenía eso de malo?- "Ni siquiera a ti te creía capaz de semejante bajeza" –

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio antes de abrocharse de nuevo la camisa dignamente, e irse con la cabeza bien alta. Podría jurar que había visto como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Ella solo era un instrumento, un juguete. No le importaban los medios, él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y si tenía que jugar sucio para tener a la sangre sucia, lo haría.

No tenía sentimientos, ni los necesitaba. Sin embargo no pudo conseguir que aquella extraña sensación de malestar le abandonara en lo que restaba de noche.

'_No me des la espalda que me acomplejas con tu mirada_

_Y no me pasa nada_

_Que si me paras los pies…_

… _me salen alas'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Oh-dios-mío… creo que me he pasado con la tensión de este capítulo (o a lo mejor con el contenido sexual… nah, que va). 

A mí personalmente me encanta este capítulo, es en el que empieza la verdadera 'acción', por así decirlo. Draco parece estar empeñado en conseguir a Hermione cueste lo que cueste (aunque para ello tenga que hechizarla), y esta por su parte no parece demasiado dispuesta a dejarse hacer… ¡Si hasta piensa que debería querer a Ron!

…todo esto es un verdadero lío… ¡Mola!

Agradecer, como siempre, todos y cada uno de los reviews recibidos en el anterior capítulo (no es por repetirme, ¡pero os quiero!). Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, y muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias a los de siempre, ¡sois unos soles!

**- wei-lo – **

**- harrymaniatica –**

**- Dryadeh – **_(guiño, guiño)_

**- Kineth –**

**- Eris Malfoy –**

**- yurikoII –**

**- Sakura-Granger –**

**- Alejandrita P. –**

**- Lira Garbo - **_¡Bienvenida! estoy feliz de que mi fic te guste, y ¡ah, por cierto! (chivatazo) la pieza que bailaban Hermione y Draco en el primer chapi es 'La canción de Sally', que forma parte de la BSO de 'Pesadilla antes de Navidad'. Espero tu review, no me defraudes, ¡Besos, besos, besos!_

_PD: Me encanta como escribes._

**- Dark Ginny Malfoy –**

**- ChicaMalfoy –**

**- ZhirruUrie – **

**- yo –**

**- Valeria Malfoy -**

Prometo ponerme en el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible en agradecimiento a vuestra colaboración (pero no prometo nada, que antes tengo que terminar el de Ice days, que la tengo abandonailla…).

Achuchones:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La canción de este capítulo es 'Vuelvo a las andadas' del grupo catalán Estopa (catalán pero que cantan en castellano, vaya), sus letras me encantan. Espero vuestros comentarios, ¡Os adoro!


	5. Wicked game

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino cuarto_**: Wicked game**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you. It's strange what desire make foolish people do. I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you'_

Draco se despertó aquella mañana con un humor de perros. La cabeza le dolía, de hecho, todo el cuerpo le dolía, ¿pero que podía esperar después de haber estado toda la noche en vela?

Todo por culpa de Granger. Todo _siempre_ por culpa de esa sabelotodo insufrible.

Apoyó ambos brazos en el espejo del baño, contemplando su reflejo. Patético, hasta tenía ojeras. Pero se lo tenía merecido, por gilipollas. ¿Que más le daba a él si la sangre sucia le odiaba o no? Total, durante siete años no había escuchado otra cosa de sus labios que no fueran esas dos palabras (y algún que otro insulto). Aquello no significaba nada. Simplemente le jodía (si, tenía que admitirlo) volver a empezar con todo el terreno que tenía ya ganado.

Había conseguido que ella se dirigiese a él de forma más o menos cercana, que ya no tuviese miedo a su presencia. Digamos que, de una forma u otra, había logrado que su 'relación' se amenizara con aquellas pequeñas bromas y los comentarios irónicos sin intención alguna de herirla, por increíble que pareciese. Pero la había cagado. Joder, la había cagado, y ahora ella le evitaba a toda costa.

Y no era que él fuese un paranoico (que también), es que cuando él entraba en la biblioteca (o a cualquier otro lugar que ella frecuentase) daba la 'casualidad' de que Granger se iba sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio. O sea, que más que volver al principio parecía que lo había empeorado todo, y eso que parecía imposible.

Y lo peor de todo, era que aquella sensación en la boca del estómago no le dejaba en paz. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando que el vapor del agua caliente inundase la estancia y empañara el espejo, impidiéndole ver la mueca de rabia en su propia cara. Los pantalones (que eran básicamente todo con lo que solía dormir) resbalaron hasta el suelo, y él dejó reposar su cabeza contra la pared, mientras el agua recorría su piel pálida delicadamente.

Si no hacía algo rápido Granger se le escaparía de las manos. O peor, acabaría en las manos de aquel imbécil de Weasley. Pero no mientras él pudiera impedirlo, y vaya que si lo haría. Porque aquel día era sábado, y por lo tanto, había salida a Hogsmeade, y fuera como fuera, arreglaría lo que quiera que estuviera pasando entre la sangre sucia y él.

Porque aquel sábado, Draco Malfoy tenía un plan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "¡Hermione Jane Granger, sal de ahí ahora mismo!" – La cabeza castaña de la chica asomó por la puerta de la habitación ante una complacida Ginny, que tenía la cara del mismo color que su pelo gracias al gutural grito que acababa de dar. – "¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Venga, ahora vamos abajo. Harry y Ron nos están esperando" – Cogió fuertemente a su amiga de la mano, y frunció el ceño al ver que esta no se movía del sitio. La soltó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación.

- "Ginny, ya te lo he dicho. No me apetece ir" – Hermione, ataviada con unos simples pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y el indomable cabello recogido en una coleta, se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta, cabezota. _Demasiado _cabezota, y a la menor de los Weasley ya estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

- "Llevamos todo el mes planeando esta salida, así que si vas a mentirme, por favor, hazlo bien" – Respondió ácidamente. No quería enfadarse con Hermione, era su mejor amiga y todo eso, pero… estaba rara. Y aquello no era solo cosa de un día, _oh no_. Hermione llevaba así desde la fiesta en el baño de prefectos, y lo peor era que no sabía porque. – "Hermione, soy tu mejor amiga. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Lo que sea" -

A Hermione aquello la pilló totalmente desprevenida. La sinceridad en los ojos oscuros de Ginny estaba logrando hacerla sentir culpable. No era que no quisiera contarle a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta pero, ¿como hacerlo? Se suponía que aquello no debía afectarle, o al menos, no de aquella manera.

Llevaba evitando a Malfoy desde aquel incidente en los pasillos, y no sabía exactamente por que, apenas podía dormir por las noches. Aquella extraña sensación de desasosiego, de vacío, no desaparecía ni siquiera en clase. Por dios, si incluso había llegado a echar de menos las discusiones banales con el rubio. Sus acosos. Sus arrinconamientos malintencionados. Maldita sea, echaba de menos a aquel imbécil de Malfoy y sus tonterías de casanova.

¿Cómo reconocerle eso a Ginny si ni siquiera podía reconocérselo a si misma?

Bajó la mirada. De repente aquello de ir con sus amigos a Hogsmeade no le pareció tan mala idea. Tal vez así se olvidaría de todo aquel asunto.

- "Lo sé" – Le sonrió sinceramente. - "Esperadme un momento, ¿vale?. Bajo en cinco minutos"-

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Mientras ojeaba un libro de un grosor bastante inusual en la vieja biblioteca de Hogsmeade, Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, después de todo, se lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que creía, aún con los bostezos continuos de Ron y los arrumacos mal disimulados de Harry y Ginny. Todavía no sabía como demonios les había convencido para entrar ahí, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, aunque no hubiera nadie a parte de ellos.

La verdad era que sus amigos se habían desecho en atenciones con ella aquella tarde, aún sin saber que era realmente aquello que la mantenía en aquel estado permanente de desgana. La habían llevado a la tienda de mascotas para comprarle una nueva cama a Crookshanks, a beber en una tienda cercana cuando dijo que tenía sed, y ahora ahí estaban, en uno de los sitios más cochambrosos y seguramente aburridos para ellos. Les miró con una sonrisa tierna durante unos segundos, sonrisa que borró al instante al darse cuenta de que los azules ojos del pelirrojo estaban clavados en ella. Escondió el rostro tras el libro, evitando a toda costa mirarle, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más se había percatado de tan ínfimo detalle.

- "Draco, siento ser yo el que te lo diga, pero Granger acaba de sonrojarse. Y no precisamente por ti" -

- "¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez, Blaise? No puedo oír nada" – Apretando fuertemente los puños, le asestó al moreno un codazo en todo el estómago que le obligó a doblarse sobre si mismo, mascullando un _'que culpa tendré yo'_ por lo bajo.

Si, aquel era el magnifico plan de Draco: espiar a Hermione. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, y por supuesto, a él le traía sin cuidado si a la sangre sucia le gustaba o no la comadreja. Era, simplemente, que aquello dificultaba enormemente la tarea de llevársela a la cama, propiamente hablando. Así que ahí estaba, encorvado tras una de las polvorientas estanterías, sintiéndose el ser más patético del mundo mientras Zabini soltaba improperios por lo bajo.

- "¿Sabes? Olvida lo que te dije en aquella nota. Prefiero mil veces ponerle moscas en la bebida a McGonagall antes que estar aquí. La palabra 'aburrido' se me queda corta en este momento" – Le dedicó una mirada fría al de los ojos agua marina, sabiendo de ante mano que no iba a funcionar. Ahora la sabelotodo parecía mantener una amena y _divertida_ charla con la comadreja, a juzgar por sus carcajadas. Frunció todavía más el ceño.

- "Vámonos antes de que vomite" – Soltó casi sin pensar cuando Weasley rozó 'sin querer' el torso de la mano de la castaña, para sonreírle después estúpidamente. Blaise le lanzó una mirada ceñuda antes de seguirlo por los estrechos pasillos que comunicaban los estantes, observando de reojo como la menor de los Weasley se besuqueaba con Potter. Puag.

Caminó con paso rápido sin darle oportunidad a Zabini de alcanzarlo, abrochando rápidamente su chaqueta con los finos labios apretados. Aquello no había sido una buena idea desde el principio. Debería haber aceptado la invitación de Pansy cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se estaba dejando absorber demasiado por todo aquel asunto de Granger, olvidando la principal virtud con la que debía contar un cazador: la paciencia.

Aminoró la marcha de manera sutil hasta que un jadeante Blaise llegó a su lado, y agradeció profundamente el hecho de que no hiciese ninguna pregunta. Juntos, se encaminaron hacia el Caldero chorreante, donde seguramente la morena ya les estaría esperando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "Creo que si no bebo algo ahora me desintegraré aquí mismo" – Ron empujó la puerta de la taberna con su entusiasmo habitual, arrancando algunas carcajadas por parte de sus amigos con aquel comentario. Harry y Ginny cruzaron el umbral del Caldero Chorreante juntos, con el brazo del moreno sobre los hombros de la chica, y Hermione y Ron, por su parte, bromeaban sobre nada en particular en la retaguardia, lanzándoles miradas de soslayo. Aun que ninguno de los dos lo admitiese, en el fondo los envidiaban.

- "Yo tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias" – Le dijo la pelirroja a Harry, que frunció el ceño sin apartar la mano de su cintura.

- "¿Estás dando por hecho que seré yo quien se levante a pedir las bebidas, Ginevra?" – Como toda respuesta ella le sonrió coqueta, y él ojiverde suspiró resignado. Que se le iba a hacer, esa mujer le volvía loco. – "En fin, ¿Ron, Hermione, y vosotros que queréis?" – El pelirrojo negó suavemente con la cabeza para después levantarse, dando a entender que él le acompañaría, seguramente porque lo que tenía que pedir era de un tamaño demasiado descomunal para el pobre Harry.

- "No me apetece nada, pero gracias de todas formas" – Hermione le sonrió dulcemente mientras él le guiñaba un ojo antes de levantarse, arrancando un suspiro por parte de su novia. – "Por dios, Ginny, deja de sonreír así. Das miedo" –

- "Ya, lo que te pasa es que estás celosa" – Hermione golpeó el brazo de la pelirroja suavemente, riendo. Cuanto había necesitado aquello. Las charlas intranscendentales con sus amigos, las bromas de Ron y Harry, las salidas impredecibles de Ginny... si, ahora todo aquel asunto de Malfoy parecía tan lejano, tan irreal. Exceptuando que el propio Draco se encontraba dos mesas más allá, mirándola insistentemente… ¡Un momento, Malfoy!

De repente el local entero pareció enmudecer, y la Gryffindor se encontró a si misma no pudiendo apartar los ojos de las finas fracciones del rubio, que tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla despreocupadamente mientras algunos mechones rebeldes resbalaban hasta sus ojos. Tragó saliva sonoramente cuando los labios de él se movieron en un sordo _'hola'_, y la cálida sensación de la mano del Slytherin en su piel hizo que las piernas le temblasen únicamente al evocar la escena.

- "Esto… tengo que… baño, si, eso es" – No estaba segura de que su mejor amiga hubiese entendido absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho (o más bien murmurado) antes de dejar la mesa apresuradamente, pasando por el lado de Harry y Ron, que la miraron con algo parecido a extrañeza mientras caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres.

Pero lo cierto era que, después de haberse lavado la cara repetidamente con agua fría y haber sopesado la situación durante varios minutos, aquello le parecía completamente absurdo. ¿Qué hacía ella escondiéndose de Malfoy en el baño? Seguramente, después de lo de aquella noche, el rubio ya se había propuesto conquistar a cualquier otra chica menos inaccesible que ella. O más guapa. Algo se revolvió dentro de ella al pensar esto último, y en vista de ello, prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Así que con la cabeza bien alta y algunos mechones rizados escapando de la perfecta coleta, Hermione salió del baño para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared de enfrente, esperándola.

- "¿Qué…?" –

No le dio tiempo a decir mucho más antes de que él le empujara hacia las profundidades del baño de hombres (si, de hombres) hasta hacer chocar su espalda contra uno de los enormes espejos, cerrando la puerta dios sabía como en el proceso. Hermione pataleaba, forcejeaba y hacía todo lo que podía (que en aquellos momentos no era mucho) para que Malfoy la soltara sin obtener resultados, hasta que, poco a poco, se fue calmando y él dejó de hacer presión sobre sus hombros.

- "Suéltame, gilipollas" – Aquello hizo que las manos de Draco se apartasen definitivamente de ella. Ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, de manera que no pudo apreciar la sonrisa nostálgica del rubio, que incluso había llegado a echar de menos sus constantes insultos.

Al verse libre de las manos de Malfoy, la castaña intentó lo que podría denominarse como un intento de escape bastante penoso, que consistía, básicamente, en correr hacia la puerta, de manera que a Draco no le quedó más opción que extender uno de sus brazos, rodeando instantáneamente la fina cintura de Hermione, que se paró en seco. Se disponía a lanzarle una mirada furibunda cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos se hizo tangible, y una oleada de calor empezó a extenderse desde la punta de sus pies hasta el resto de su fisonomía.

Él alargo la mano libre hasta casi rozar su mejilla con el dedo índice, pero Hermione giró bruscamente la cara, evitando el contacto como si quemara. Draco pudo percibir el resentimiento en sus ojos desde un principio, y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan confiado. A ese paso ella no tardaría demasiado en golpearle como había echo la última vez, y no podía permitirse otro fallo de ese tamaño.

- "Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo, Malfoy. Deberías saberlo" – Intentó sonar lo más calmada y fría posible, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de haberlo conseguido. La voz le temblaba, las piernas y las manos le temblaban. Temblaba ella toda entera, y no sabía si de miedo o… o por algo que todavía no se atrevía a etiquetar.

Como toda respuesta Draco la soltó sin dejar de mirarla, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, como si su presencia no le permitiese pensar con claridad, y en realidad, aquello no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. De espaldas a ella abrió la puerta, y antes de perderse entre la gente, murmuró dos palabras que marcarían a Hermione de por vida.

- "Lo siento" –

Y cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándola completamente desconcertada. ¿Había oído mal? Si, eso debía ser. Se apoyó en la puerta de una de las cabinas con los ojos cerrados, respirando irregularmente. La puerta del baño no tardó demasiado tiempo en volver a abrirse.

- "¿Señorita? Creo que se ha equivocado de aseo" – En lugar de los fríos ojos del rubio, se encontró con unos negros coronados por dos pobladas cejas, que le miraban con cordialidad.

- "Oh, ah… si, perdone" –

Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada por todo el local sin resultado alguno antes de volver a su mesa, con aquellas dos palabras revoloteando aún en su mente.

- "Hey, Hermione. Empezábamos a pensar que te había abducido el retrete" – Se sentó frente a Ron, esbozando una sonrisa fingida. Bastante mal fingida, por cierto.

¿Podía Draco Malfoy tener sentimientos después de todo?

'_No, I don't want to fall in love (this world is always gonna break your heart)_

… _whit you'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Hola, hola, lectorcillos! (dios, ¿eso ha sonado tan… Flanders como a mi me ha parecido?)

Bueno, son las doce y pico de la noche, yo tendría que estar en la cama y si mi padre me pilla seguramente me mata, ¿pero a que me ha quedado cuco el capítulo? xD

Perdonad si esto es demasiado breve y no puedo explayarme con el contenido del chapi, ¡gajes de oficio! 

Si, sé que he tardado horrores en terminarlo, y no tengo excusa. De hecho, lo he acabado hoy mismo, así que si no lo he subido antes ha sido simplemente por pereza, ¡mil perdones! (aunque es más largo, así que compensa… ¿no?)

Agradecimientos como siempre a:

**- Lira Garbo – **_¡besos para ti también, guapísima, la primera! ;) ya sabes, espero tu review._

**- Krimiel – **

**- Kibeth –**

**- Sakura-Granger –**

**- yo –**

**- Alessandra Campano – **

**- Valeria Malfoy –**

**- Daniih –**

**- loretitokinomoto – **

**- WpG – Love –**

**- neeray – **

**- natalia - **

**-sanasakura –**

**- Bayjapan –**

**- Eris Malfoy –**

**- Yeire –**

**- MiRuG – **

**- MoLly Strife –**

**- JaneAddams - **_¡Me encanta tu nuevo fic, sigue así! Besos_

**- sinnombre – **_Original donde las hayan_

**- hermia –**

**- Dryadeh – **_XD veo que quieres matar a Draco por lo que ha hecho… pero míralo, si esque es tan mono… vamos, yo se lo perdono todo (risas). Muchísimos besos, ya sabes, actualiza ;)_

**- wei-lo –**

¡Ya sabéis, os quiero! Y algún día tendré el tiempo suficiente como para contestar vuestros comentarios uno por uno, lo prometo. Lo cual me recuerda… **reviews, reviews**, haber que os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo.

Hasta pronto (os debe una actualización rápida):

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La canción de este capítulo se titula Wicked Game, de la cual yo he elegido la versión de Him, pero vamos, que no es suya. En vuestras manos dejo si queréis encontrar al legítimo autor… o no.


	6. Forever young

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino quinto_**: Forever young**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_Let us die young or let us live forever. We don't have the power but we never say never. Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip. Music's for the sad men.'_

McGonagall la aburría.

Si, podía sonar irreal, fantástico y completamente estúpido, pero la clase de transformaciones la estaba aburriendo, ¡a ella, Hermione Granger! Prefecta de Gryffindor y… oh, que más da.

Alzó la vista del pergamino garabateado y se topó de lleno con la mirada severa de la profesora. Esbozó un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora, que se quedó en eso, un intento, al darse cuenta de que no se había enterado _de_ _nada_. Estrujó con fuerza el fragmento de papel en su mano derecha, maldiciéndose. Se había prometido no volver a caer en el juego macabro de Malfoy, y sin embargo ahí estaba, no pudiendo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. ¡Pero no en ese sentido!

Es decir… demonios, que difícil era todo aquello. Simplemente el le había pasado una nota en clase de pociones. Una nota en la que le decía que la esperaba en el tercer cruce del pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, tras la estatua del lisiado. ¿Una… cita? Rió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo inverosímil del asunto. ¿Malfoy pidiéndole una cita a ella? Ahí había algo que definitivamente no encajaba, pero no iba a ir para averiguarlo. No era tan tonta.

Vale, puede que le picase _un poco _la curiosidad. Pero no iría.

La verdad era que todavía estaba picada con Malfoy por todo aquel asunto del hechizo no verbal, aunque la disculpa del rubio le había dejado tan sorprendida que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decirle que no, que no lo perdonaba. Porque se suponía que las personas que se odiaban no tenían que pedirse perdón, ni perdonarse, ni… ¡maldita sea, nada de lo que ellos hacían! Y eso incluía las citas, o no citas. O lo que quiera que fueran. Si en aquellos momentos tuviera a Malfoy delante, seguramente le asestaría un buen golpe con su libro de _'Transformaciones avanzadas' _(lo cual supondría un ingreso inmediato en la enfermería gracias a su peso para nada ligero) por hacerle sentir tan increíblemente insegura. Increíble y patéticamente insegura. Increíble, patéticamente y…

- "Hermione, la clase ya ha terminado" – Mordiéndose el labio inferior con una expresión de inocente culpabilidad, la castaña se levantó para quedar frente a frente con Harry, que le miraba con suspicacia. Con un leve _'oh, _claro', se apresuró a recoger todos los cachivaches para meterlos desordenadamente en su mochila, haciendo que el moreno y Ron intercambiaran una mirada de profundo desconcierto. – "¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?" –

Cogió aire antes de decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- "Son los exámenes, cada vez están más cerca y…" – Ambos pasaron sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella murmurando palabras torpes de consuelo, intentando reconfortarla. Hermione enredó un mechón de cabello para ponerlo después tras su oreja, sin darse cuenta de los ojos azules del pelirrojo, que seguían el más ínfimo movimiento de sus manos. – "Gracias chicos. No sé que sería de mi sin vosotros" –

- "Quién sabe. Seguramente a estas alturas serías una habitante de la biblioteca, gruñona y para nada femenina. ¿Creéis que los habitantes de la biblioteca existen realmente?" – Bromeó Ron, poniendo cara de profundo desagrado, parodiándose a si mismo ante el contacto de una araña peluda. Harry y Hermione rieron de buena gana mientras bajaban con soltura los escalones, saltando los que eran falsos por pura inercia.

- "Yo después de haber visto a Ron prestando atención en Herbología me lo creo todo" – El pelirrojo le asestó un codazo amistoso a la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Disimuladamente Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Mierda, veinte minutos para las tres. Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no le importaba, porque ella _no _iba a encontrarse con Malfoy a las dos en punto tras aquella estúpida estatua. Porque no le importaba, ¿no?

- "Si, claro. Y se alimentan de libros, ¿no?" – Añadió socarrón Harry, que aquella mañana parecía contar con un buen humor que se estaba empezando a hacer agradablemente normal en él gracias a cierta pelirroja hiperactiva, sospechaba Hermione.

- "Eso explicaría por que no encontré ningún libro que consultar para mi trabajo de pociones la semana pasada." – Asintió vehemente Ron, aparentemente muy convencido. Sin dejar de reír, la castaña se preguntó como podía haber subsistido hasta el día en que los conoció ahí, en Hogwarts. Con lo que les quería (aunque no fuera demasiado asidua a demostrarlo públicamente). Ella era más de demostrar su cariño a base de regaños, consejos y órdenes. Si, era una manera bastante peculiar, pero esa era Hermione Granger, y ellos la habían aceptado tal cual. Y eso era lo único que contaba.

- "Ron, no encontraste ningún libro porque simplemente no lo buscaste" –

- "Si, bueno. Por eso también" –

Y así, riéndose por lo bajo y hablando entrecortadamente los encontró Ginny en el Gran Comedor, sentados en sus respectivos sitios sin haber probado bocado.

- "¡Ginny, ya era hora! Te estábamos esperando" – Harry le dio un suave beso a la de los ojos color chocolate, que todavía tomaba aliento.

La menor de los Weasley tomó asiento al lado del ojiverde, dejando su mochila sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa y deshaciéndose las dos trenzas que había llevado hasta entonces. Se sirvió un trozo de pollo aún sin poder mediar palabra, mientras Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. Harry simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de la cintura esbelta de su novia, que parecía haber corrido los cien metros lisos para llegar hasta ellos.

- "No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy en clase de Hagrid" – Habló entrecortadamente, expulsando aire por entre sus labios entreabiertos. Los tres sonrieron.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Draco maldecía por lo bajo tras la estatua de Stuart el lisiado, en lo que vendría siendo la quinta vez en unos… dos minutos. Golpeó la base de piedra con el pie izquierdo con una mueca de rabia en el rostro, pero se recompuso en tiempo récord cuando observó unas dos o tres cabezas que se dirigían hacia él. Rápidamente adoptó la típica pose de guaperas de película, con la espalda sobre la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, justo al mismo tiempo que Zabini, Pansy y Nott se paraban frente a él, los tres con las cejas alzadas.

- Malfoy, ¿que haces aquí?" – Todas las alarmas del rubio sonaron al ver la cara de total desconfianza de Nott - "Pensaba que estabas estudiando para el examen de Historia de la magia" – Le miró sin mutar su expresión de indiferencia ni un ápice, aguantando estoicamente los tres pares de ojos sobre él con claras intenciones homicidas.

- "¿Ah, si? Pues yo pensaba que estabas en los terrenos, entrenando para el partido de mañana contra Ravenclaw" – Esta vez fue el turno de la morena para atacar, poniéndose frente a él. – "Y, a no ser que esto que tengo aquí delante sea un holograma, esta claro que era mentira" – Entrecerró los ojos escrutando los grises de él, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de Draco, que nunca llegó. Como toda respuesta él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de medio lago.

- "¡Serás cabrón!" – Intervino entonces Blaise, dándole pequeños golpes cómplices en el costado (que estaban empezando a quebrarle las costillas) – "¡Has quedado con una chica! Por eso estabas tan contento esta mañana en pociones, ¿no?" – Draco empalideció aún más, sin saber (por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida) que decir, hasta que captó la mirada cómplice del de los ojos agua marina. – "¿NO?" – remarcó notablemente las letras, mirándole de forma nada agradable.

- "Obviamente" – Haciendo gala de todo su ego levantó ambas cejas, haciendo que Pansy y Nott rodaran los ojos para continuar caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, sabiendo de sobra que aquel rubio narcisista no tenía ningún remedio.

- "Esta es la última vez que te salvo el culo" –

- "Lo que tú digas, tío. Te repites" –Zabini bufó justo antes de reemprender su camino, notando como las tripas le hacían todo tipo de ruidos raros y para nada estéticos, cuando súbitamente recordó algo: Draco pasándole un misterioso trozo de papel a Granger. Sonrió sin dejar de caminar. Todo encajaba.

- "Adiós, Draco. Recuerdos a Granger de mi parte" – Esquivó el hechizo por los pelos mientras reía, perdiéndose después tras la misma esquina por la que habían desaparecido los otros dos.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Lo último que necesitaba era que Blaise sospechara (aún más) de que él, _Draco Malfoy_, había quedado con una sangre sucia. Aunque a aquello, evidentemente, no se le podía llamar quedar. Puede que él hubiera enviado aquella nota, y si, puede que estuviera ahí _veinte _minutos después de la hora acordada esperándola. Pero desde luego no era por…

- "¿Qué quieres?" – Soltó Hermione nada más llegar, a bocajarro. Él se giró para encararla, quedando una cabeza por encima de ella, recorriéndola con la mirada. No se había arreglado ni siquiera un poco, y aquello le cabreó. Cualquier chica se hubiera pasado una hora (como mínimo) dentro del cuarto de baño, arreglándose para complacerle, pero ella… maldita sea, ella tenía ser diferente. Tenía que estar ahí delante de él, con el pelo rizado cayéndole graciosamente sobre la cara, desordenado.

- "Vaya, Granger, directa al grano. Como a mi me gustan" – Ella rodó los ojos, aunque para el rubio no pasó desapercibido que esta vez no había intentando hechizarle. Avanzando.

- "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo, Malfoy, así que ya puedes estar soltando eso tan importante que tenías que decirme. A ser posible hoy." – Draco abrió teatralmente los ojos para llevarse una mano al pecho, incrédulo.

- "¿Mejores cosas que hacer que estar conmigo?" – Hizo chascar la lengua, y Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Como odiaba que hiciera eso. – "¿Cómo por ejemplo…?" –

- "No sé…" – Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla en actitud pensante. – "Como ayudar a Neville con los deberes de pociones" – Esbozó una sonrisilla socarrona, sabiendo que aquello molestaría al Slytherin, y no se equivocaba. Observó encantada como la mandíbula de Malfoy se tensaba, aunque la expresión de su cara no había cambiado ni un ápice: aquella maldita sonrisa seguía ahí.

- "Tú si que sabes cómo divertirte" – Comentó irónicamente (bastante irónicamente), comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos, y comprobando (no sin cierta satisfacción) que la chica lo seguía. Se paró frente a la puerta de un aula aparentemente abandonada donde solía llevar a sus conquistas semanales, girándose de nuevo hacia ella.

- "Nunca subestimes el poder de Neville, Malfoy. No sabrás lo que es realmente la diversión hasta que no le hayas visto intentando hacer una poción con una sartén en vez de un caldero" – Muy a su pesar, Draco profirió una sonora carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- "¡Pero Granger!, ¿ha sido eso una broma?" – Fingió estar escandalizado, abriendo disimuladamente la puerta tras él.

Hermione reparó entonces en los movimientos sigilosos del Slytherin y aquella sonrisa de chico malo, que no podía presagiar nada bueno. Abrió la boca para replicar algo (lo que fuera antes de admitir que si, que había bromeado _con él_) pero el sonido de pasos en el pasillo hizo que la volviese a cerrar con los ojos muy abiertos.

- "¿Seguro que ha sido la voz de Hermione lo que has oído, Ron? Porque aquí yo no veo a nadie" – Adhirió su espalda completamente a la pared tras escuchar la voz de Harry, mientras Draco se quedaba completamente estático en su sitio, parecía incluso haberse olvidado de respirar. Ambos se miraron, entre desesperados y aturdidos.

- "Que te digo que si, Harry. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte" – Y aquel no podía ser otro que Ron.

Si de verdad existía un dios, no permitiría que sus dos amigos la encontrasen ahí, _con Malfoy_. Oh, señor, no quería ni imaginarse sus caras. Pero ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?... a quien quería engañar, si lo estaba haciendo. O al menos así lo verían ellos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Malfoy la había cogido fuertemente de la manga de su túnica y la arrastraba hacia la parte contraria del pasillo por el que Harry y Ron se acercaban, corriendo. Sin darse tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo siguió los pasos del rubio, sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigían, únicamente con la clara intención de escapar. Se sujetó con fuerza de la mano de Draco cuando este comenzó a correr aún más rápido, escuchando las voces de varias personas tras ellos y esquivando las múltiples estatuas que se iban cruzando en su camino.

Pasaron por cientos de pasillos más, bajaron otras tantas escaleras (con algún que otro trompicón y risa de por medio) jadeando y con el corazón en un puño antes de llegar hasta la puerta del castillo, que el Slytherin se apresuró en abrir rápidamente, saliendo después al frío del exterior sin dejar de correr.

- "No… no puedo más…" –Habló Hermione como pudo, tirándose sobre el césped mientras respiraba agitadamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y la sensación placentera de la adrenalina recorriendo entero su cuerpo.

Draco se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra, sonriendo de medio lado y estiró las piernas, recuperando el aliento.

- "No ha estado tan mal, ¿eh?" – La castaña le miró con lo que antaño podría haber sido odio, pero que en aquellos momentos se reducía a una simple mirada socarrona y despreocupada, que podía leerse perfectamente entre líneas. Por supuesto que no había estado mal. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, de hecho. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan viva, pero por supuesto, no iba a admitirlo, y mucho menos ante Malfoy.

Como toda respuesta cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la brisa helada, mientras las finas gotas de sudor goteaban desde su barbilla hasta el comienzo de la camisa celeste, y el Slytherin descubría que no podía apartar su vista de ahí. Se maldijo mentalmente varias veces, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

- "¿Y bien, qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?" – Draco necesitó unos segundos para procesar toda la información, y saber de que demonios estaba hablando. Se rió por lo bajo, recibiendo casi en el acto la mirada furibunda de Hermione, que se había incorporado hasta quedar sentada a su lado, esperando una respuesta.

- "Nada. En realidad sólo quería saber si vendrías o no" – Después la miró, sus ojos grises brillando con intensidad. – "Para serte sincero, no contaba con que lo hicieras. Pero aquí estás" –

Esta vez fue el turno de la Gryffindor para callar, y en realidad, ese silencio significaba mucho más de lo que los dos estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Que aquello se estaba saliendo de control, que ambos lo sabían. Porque _no _era normal pasárselo bien con tu peor enemigo, ni mantener una conversación _no_ basada en insultos. Porque _no_ era normal ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy conversando tranquilamente, sentados en el césped, sonriendo. Sonriéndose.

Y ella había ido a la cita. O a la no cita, que desde luego se parecía mucho a una. Al final había acabado cediendo, ¡Maldita sea, que débil era!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, bastante turbada no solo por la cercanía de Draco, sino también por todo lo que aquello representaba, o estaba empezando a representar, y emprendió la marcha hacia Hogwarts de nuevo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Malfoy, contento por haber ganado, porque seguramente estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que él creía reírse de ella.

Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad que eso. Porque si se hubiera girado, hubiera visto a Draco tumbado sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y la cara contraído en una mueca de profunda insatisfacción, bastante parecida a la suya.

Joder, cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse.

'_So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams swinging out of the blue. We let them come true'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Saludos, mi gente! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo recién salido del horno.

Si, se que he vuelto a tardar más de lo debido, y lo siento, pero enfrascada como estoy en la lectura de "La sonrisa del diablo" (si, uno de esos libros que suelen mandar en el instituto, aunque con más miga) no he tenido tiempo para más. De nuevo, lo siento, y espero que este capítulo (más o menos largo) compense en cierta manera mis múltiples descuidos. 

No sé si habré podido transmitir con la letra de la canción todo lo que he querido, o con el capítulo en si. Me explico, lo que quiero decir esque he querido sacar un poquito a la luz esa Hermione rebelde que nadie conoce y su sentimiento de libertad (si, ese que tampoco nadie conoce) y que Draco se ha encargado, en cierta manera con la ayuda de Harry y Ron, de sacar a la luz. 

Me ha costado una barbaridad acabar de escribirlo, sobretodo porque tiene muchísimos diálogos, y yo con estas cosas soy muy perfeccionista. O me gusta todo o no me gusta, así que he tenido que reescribirlo todo varias veces hasta que ha quedado tal y como habéis podido leerlo ahora. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Agradecimientos, como siempre, a toda esa gente tan maravillosa que se toma el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión (y mucho más importante, de ayudarme a crecer como escritora y darme ánimos):

**- Sakura-Granger –**

**- Bs - **

**- loretitokinomoto – **

**- Karinita 1919 –**

**- AniSs – **

**- JanneAddams – **

**- Kmiriel – **

**- NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc – **

**- arcyria – **

**- Yeire – **

**- Sra. Malfoy Li – **

**- yo –**

**- sanasakura – **

**- Alessandra Campano –**

**- Dryadeh – **_Seh, parece que Draco se nos está ablandando… ¡aleluya, suenan las campas! xD Jajaja, y nuestra Hermione sigue en sus trece, cediendo terreno para quitárselo después, ¡que mala! (me encanta). Por cierto, tienes todo mi permiso para hacer todo lo que quieras con él, pero eso si… comparte. Besos guapísima, ¡actualiza pronto!_

**- Valeria Malfoy –- yezzie –**

**- Lira Garbo - **_¡Guapa! Me alegro de que todavía estés aquí, siguiendo la historia xD. Si, parece que a todo el mundo le saben a poco los capítulos tan cortos, así que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, ¡haber que sale! Muchos achuchones, espero leerte pronto._

**- Daniih – **

**- Dark Ginny Malfoy – **_Perdonada, xD. Tú procura no volver a faltar a los reviews por cada capítulo y ya esta… ¡que no mujer, que es broma! Si yo se que lo haces sin intención… jeje. Espero leerte pronto, besazos. _

**- Pixie tinkerbell – **_Bienvenida guapísima, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

¡Muchísimas gracias, como siempre!, ¡Os quieeeeeeeeeeeeeero!

Intentaré (venga va, que esta vez lo conseguiré) actualizar pronto. Pero ya sabéis, necesito saber que os ha parecido este nuevo chapi… lo cual podría traducirse en, **Reviews, Reviews**. 

Os sigue debiendo esa bendita actualización rápida:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La canción de este capítulo se titula "Forever Young", y es de 'Youth Group', una pasada, si se me permite opinar. Sobretodo porque estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella, si… tengo complejo de Peter Pan. Quiero ser joven para siempre.

¿Y vosotros?


	7. Esa chica es mía

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino sexto_**: Esa chica es mía**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_Disimula y hace como que no ve cuando le digo eh, ¿adonde vas tan sola? Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan, sus pasos se le van, por no decirme hola…'_

Con la espalda pegada a la pared fría y una mueca de profundo desagrado, Draco esperaba un milagro frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Un milagro llamado Hermione Granger, que sabía de antemano que no iba a suceder. Evidentemente había estado evitándole desde la última vez que se vieron, hacía exactamente dos días.

Dos días de no meterse con ella, por dios, ¿cómo aguantar semejante tortura?

Si, lo admitía. Se estaba volviendo loco, y lo más desquiciante era que no sabía porqué. ¿Por qué le estaba evitando la sangre sucia? Metiendo ambas manos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho y dicho en su presencia. ¡Maldita sea, pero si había sido un jodido santo! No había intentado nada indecente (aunque ganas no le faltaban), ni siquiera había vuelto a insultarla, o al menos no de la misma manera. Pero entonces, ¿que había hecho mal ahora?

La enorme puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dando paso a una aburrida (aunque, pensándolo mejor, aburrida era poco decir) pelirroja, que farfullaba incoherencias por lo bajo, arrastrando como podía unos siete libros de tamaño descomunal tras ella.

- "No podía esperar otro momento para esconderse de ese imbécil…Tenía que ser justo ahora, con los exámenes finales… estúpido… ¡Malfoy!" – Draco entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante mientras avanzaba hacia Ginny, que frotaba fuertemente sus manos intentando buscar una excusa convincente. – "No hablaba de…" –

- "Déjalo, Weasley. Los dos sabemos que mientes de pena, así que te ahorraré el mal rato" – Ahora fue el turno de Ginny para fruncir levemente los labios, perdiendo progresivamente la poca entereza que le quedaba. No rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento, aún así no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, abrumada por la ferocidad que desprendían sus ojos grises. – "¿Dónde está?" - Su voz sonó increíblemente suave y amenazadora.

- "¿Dónde está quién, Malfoy?" –

La paciencia no era uno de los rasgos más característicos de los Malfoy. Cuando Draco había querido algo siempre lo había tenido, fuera lo que fuera, costase lo que costase. Juguetes, ropa, chicas… todo, con tan solo un leve chasquido de sus dedos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, _jamás_, le había privado de privilegio alguno, y aquella estúpida peliteñida lo estaba desafiando, maldita sea. La estúpida amiguita de la sangre sucia le estaba desafiando, Granger se estaba burlando de él. Seguramente en aquellos momentos estaría riéndose de él, donde quiera que estuviese.

Estampó el puño derecho contra la pared, cerca, muy cerca de ella, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- "La paciencia no es una de mis muchas virtudes, pobretona. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y te aconsejo que me respondas…"- A pesar del temblor que invadía su cuerpo, Ginny no se movió. Despegó lentamente los labios.

- "No vas a conseguir nada conmigo, te lo advierto. Ella necesita poner sus ideas en orden, y te aseguro que lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es verte" – Draco suspiró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo, entre desesperado y desvalido. ¿Por qué cojones le estaba haciendo esto ahora? Se apartó bruscamente de la pelirroja, dándole la espalda. La culpa no era de la pobretona, se dijo. No podía perder los papeles de esa manera.

- "Si la ves, dile…" – Se giró de nuevo hacia Ginny, en un gesto que incluso la enterneció. – "Bah, déjalo" – Hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano, como quitándole importancia, para alejarse después por el pasillo, desapareciendo tras la esquina.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "¡Para de una maldita vez, Ginny!" – Hermione caminó con paso rápido hacia el baño de su habitación, seguida de cerca por una relampagueante pelirroja, que no parecía querer darse por vencida tan pronto.

- "¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan cabezota? Sólo intentaba decirte que tal vez…" –

- "¡No, ni una sola palabra más sobre Draco Malfoy!" – Cerró la puerta del aseo tras ella, evitando (gracias al señor) y por los pelos que su mejor amiga entrase también. Abrió el grifo de la ducha en un vano intento por cortar el tema, o cambiarlo con un poco de suerte. Se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo para meterse después bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintiendo como todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban.

- "¡Deberías hablar con él y lo sabes, Hermione!" – Escuchó perfectamente su voz ahogada por el agua y la puerta y se dio jabón en el pelo, haciéndose la desentendida. – "Además, estaba tan alterado cuando habló conmigo… tendrías que haberlo visto. No parecía el mismo Malfoy egocéntrico y pedante de siempre. Yo creo que todo esto le ha afectado más de lo que tú te crees" –

- "¡Me estoy duchando, no puedo oírte!" – Canturreó Hermione pasando los dedos entre su cabello, eliminando cualquier resto de jabón (o pensamiento sobre cierto rubio) que rondara su cabeza.

- "…muy madura" – Gruñó Ginny justo antes de abandonar la habitación con un sonoro portazo. Dentro del baño, más concretamente dentro de la ducha, la castaña dejó reposar su espalda contra el frío mármol, abriendo los ojos.

Malfoy estaba jugando con ella. Halagándola, seduciéndola… siendo jodidamente encantador. Un capullo pretencioso y encantador. Pero estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía. No quería pasar más tiempo con él, no quería que intentase besarla ni que le rozase cuando creía que nadie podía verlo. No quería seguir con todo aquello, porque se estaba escapando de todo control. De hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que se había salido de control.

Y no esque ella fuera una cobarde, o bueno… tal vez si, pensándolo mejor. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? A lo mejor encerrarse en su habitación no había sido la mejor opción, pero desde luego si la más efectiva. No podía bajar ahí y arriesgarse a encontrárselo en cualquier esquina, como siempre pasaba, y el principal problema residía en que le apetecía horrores hacerlo. Maldita sea, quería verlo… y no quería, por todo lo que eso implicaba.

Mientras se enfundaba los pantalones vaqueros y se abrochaba la camisa rosa pálido, no pudo evitar imaginarlo de nuevo sentado sobre la hierba, sonriéndole con aquella arrogancia tan increíblemente atrayente. Suspiró. No estaba dentro de sus planes que todo aquello fuera tan difícil, aunque pensándolo mejor, nada de lo que había ocurrido en aquel último mes había estado dentro de sus planes. Su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa de la que ahora le era imposible escapar gracias a aquel estúpido de Malfoy, y… oh, Circe bendita. Ni siquiera podía insultarlo con credibilidad.

Pestañeó varias veces frente al espejo, observando su propio reflejo. Puede que Ginny tuviera razón, y lo mejor fuese hablar con él.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- "Ni una palabra" – Draco se sentó junto a Zabini en el Gran Comedor, que le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona mientras cogía un trozo de pastel de calabaza.

- "No sé por que tengo la sensación de que las cosas con Granger no van todo lo bien que deberían…" – El rubio dejó el vaso de agua vacío sobre la mesa, apretándolo con más fuerza de la normal, fusilando a Blaise con la mirada.

- "A lo mejor debería haberme expresado con más claridad. Como no cierres esa enorme bocaza seré yo el que se encargue de que no puedas volver a abrirla hasta las próximas Navidades" – Sin dejar de sonreír, el moreno alzó ambas manos, pasando la derecha sobre su boca como si la estuviera cerrando con una cremallera imaginaria. Cerca de donde estaban, Goyle intentaba besar a Pansy bajo el muérdago, provocando que ambos chicos rieran por lo bajo, casi sintiendo compasión por la pobre morena.

- "Ah, el espíritu navideño… ni siquiera tú puedes escapar de él, Draco" – Llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca, hizo una mueca de hastío en dirección a su amigo. Segundos después una Pansy Parkinson bastante mosqueada hizo aparición, sentándose frente a los dos Slytherin, que intercambiaron miradas de infinita comprensión masculina.

- "Mierda de Navidad" – Dijo, a modo de saludo. Pansy y su buen humor, tan femenina y dulce (cáptese la ironía) como siempre. Draco soltó una risotada cuando Goyle volvió a las andadas, con una rama de muérdago en una mano y los labios en posición de ataque, avanzando a paso ligero hacia la morena, que los miraba a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, como pidiendo ayuda.

- "Te lo dije" - Pero el rubio ya no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cierta castaña removía la comida en su plato sin demasiado interés.

Sus ojos lo recorrieron todo, desde los labios fruncidos en una leve mueca de desagrado hasta las pestañas, pasando por las mejillas teñidas de escarlata y esas claras pecas que no podía apreciar en la distancia, pero que había podido observar muy bien en alguna que otra ocasión. Humedeció su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua sin dejar de mirarla, completamente ajeno a la conversación entre Zabini y Nott.

Hermione, por su parte, seguía mirando la sopa humeante sin demasiada convicción. La verdad era que se moría de ganas por levantar la cabeza y comprobar si efectivamente Malfoy estaba sentado dos mesas más allá, en Slytherin, y lo único que en aquel momento la contenía era el hecho de que, a su lado, Harry y Ron la miraban ceñudos, seguramente preguntándose el porque de su encierro aquellos últimos dos días (explicación que ella todavía no les había brindado, por cierto).

Harta ya de tanta perorata, de la conversación intrascendental de sus amigos y las miradas acusadoras de Ginny, la castaña se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, haciendo chocar sus ojos oscuros con los grises de Malfoy deliberadamente, alzando la barbilla. Él se limitó a sonreírle desdeñosamente desde su posición, odiándose a si mismo por no poder apartar la mirada del pedazo de piel morena que los primeros botones de su camisa dejaban al descubierto. Un calor repentino le sacudió por dentro cuando Hermione abandono el Gran Comedor, después de dirigirle un leve movimiento de cabeza que Draco sabía de sobra lo que quería decir.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de levantarse también, por precaución (y para hacerle saber a aquella insufrible sabelotodo que nadie le ordena nada a un Malfoy) y dirigirse a la gran puerta, caminando como si él fuera el rey y todos los demás tuvieran que arrodillarse a su paso para besarle los pies (que bien pensado, tampoco estaba del todo mal), arrancando algún que otro suspiro por parte del sector femenino no solo de Slytherin, para mayor regocijo, sino también de Gryffindor. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- "Te odio" – Se giró abruptamente para mirar a Granger, apoyada parcialmente en una de las paredes más alejadas del tumulto. – "Y por si te queda alguna duda, eso no va a cambiar, no importa lo que hagas" – Draco alzó una ceja indolentemente, obviamente, sin creer una sola palabra de todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Aún así le pareció divertida la idea de seguirle el juego.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia la grácil (para su desgracia) figura de la chica, que se tensó imperceptiblemente, aunque sin variar ni un ápice la expresión neutra de su cara.

- "Y eso debería importarme porque…" – Le invitó a continuar, regocijándose interiormente al ver como ella apretaba los labios. – "Vamos, Granger. Primero me evitas durante dos días y después me traes hasta aquí para decirme una gilipollez semejante, ¿y esperas que me crea que me odias?" – Al ver que abría la boca para contestar, volvió a adelantarse. – "Si eso fuera verdad no te estarías tomando tantas molestas en hacérmelo saber, ¿no te parece?" –

- "¿Como te atreves…?" – Disfrutó enormemente viendo como Granger, la prefecta perfecta, pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes, mientras parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para responderle. Ahogó una risita, que no hizo otra cosa que enfurecerla más. – "¡Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida, Malfoy!" – Recuperó poco a poco la compostura, cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar calmadamente.

'_No te dejes ganar, Hermione. Nada de lo que ese imbécil haga o diga puede afectarte. Nada.'_

- "Me pregunto…" – Atacó de nuevo el Slytherin, perfectamente consciente de lo que su cercanía provocaba en el organismo de la castaña. – "…porqué será que te alteran tanto mis palabras y mi cercanía, cuando antes ninguna de las dos parecía importarte" – Siseó, prácticamente en su oído, disfrutando del momento. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de ella había terminado abofeteándole, pero francamente, ahora que podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo menudo de Granger bajo el suyo, sentía que merecía la pena.

Aprovechando que Hermione parecía haberse quedado sin habla momentáneamente, rozó sutilmente sus caderas con las de la chica, que ahogó un gemido.

- "Si no estás preparada para la guerra no tires la primera piedra, Granger, porque te aseguro que llevas las de perder" – Dijo, esta vez su voz más ronca. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos dio de lleno con los de él, oscurecidos a causa del deseo. Dios, como odiaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su olor filtrándose a través de la ropa. Odiaba la sensación de estar pendiendo de un hilo sobre un barranco cuando él le sonreía de aquella manera, sabiéndose vencedor. Pero oh, no… se cortaría la mano derecha antes de darle la razón.

- "Eso ya lo veremos" – Rezó por haber sonado la mitad de firme de lo que en un principio había pretendido, o aún mejor, por que no le hubiese temblado la voz (por lo menos no demasiado).

Aunque había dejado de sonreír, la burla todavía era perfectamente visible en los ojos de Malfoy cuando volvió a hablar.

- "Muy bien, si tan segura estás acepto el reto, sangre sucia. Veremos lo que eres capaz de soportar antes de caer rendida a mis pies" –

Los últimos pasos del rubio antes de perderse tras la esquina resonaron en el pasillo, y solo entonces Hermione se permitió un respiro, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y notando como las rodillas parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina repentinamente. Algún día de estos tendría que aprender a mantener esa estúpida, estúpida, estúpida bocaza cerrada. Algún día.

Inconscientemente, las últimas palabras del Slytherin se le vinieron a la cabeza, y la realidad le golpeó como un mazo.

_Veremos lo que eres capaz de soportar antes de caer rendida a mis pies…_

- "Será cabrón…" –

'_Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía. Esta loca por mí, pero aún no se fía. Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía, esta loca por mí y por eso ella es mía.'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Uy, uy, uy, se avecina la tormenta! 

Cada vez las intenciones de Draco están más claras, lo que no parece estar tan claro es lo que Hermione siente. Pero vamos, mujer, que por mucho que digas que lo odias se nota a leguas que ahí hay algo más… (si esque hay que dárselo todo en bandeja de plata, válgame el señor).

A mí, este capítulo en particular me encanta, será seguramente por la tensión sexual que se respira en el ambiente… y ah, la Navidad… ¿a quién no le gusta esta época del año? (excepto a Pansy, por evidentes razones). Esta claro que a parte de traer miles de ilusiones y alegría, revoluciona por completo las hormonas de ciertos estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Hermione, chata, eso te pasa por hacer caso de los consejos de Ginny, que hay que ver lo crédula que es la gente de hoy en día…

Bueno, dejando las bromas aparte, espero no haber tardado demasiado con esta actualización. De verdad que yo lo intento, pero los exámenes y la mala leche de los profesores pueden conmigo, y cuando quiero darme cuenta ya se me a hecho tarde. Pero no todo son malas noticias, ¡Porque señoras y señores, a principios de abril una servidora se va de viaje a Italia! 

En realidad esperaría tener terminada la historia ya para esas fechas, pero si no pudiera ser, que no cunda el pánico, porque el viaje es solo de cinco días, con lo cual tampoco creo que la publicación se viera en serios problemas. De todas maneras os mantendré informados, no por nada, sino porque a mi me hace ilusión hablar de esto con alguien, ¡con las ganas que he tenido yo siempre de conocer Italia, la ciudad donde surgió el Renacimiento…! (vale, vale… me callo).

Otra cosa, mariposa, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Hermione evitando a Draco y fracasando en el intento, conversaciones con doble fondo y acciones indecorosas… ¿se puede pedir más? Bueno, probablemente si, pero mi imaginación no da para más, gajes del oficio. 

Como siempre, agradecer su apoyo incondicional a toda esa gente maravillosa que se toma el tiempo suficiente como para dejar algún que otro comentario:

**- yo –**

**- JaneAddams – **

**- Pixie tinkerbell – **

**- PaolaLissete – **

**- Kmiriel – **_Prometo pasarme por tu fic en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo, guapa, ¡tú recuérdamelo! Besos y miles de gracias._

**- Valeria Malfoy –**

**- keychi – **

**- karinita1919 – **

**- SexyProngs – **

**- yezzie – **

**- Yeire – **

**- AniSs – **

**- Alessandra Campano – **

**- Dryadeh – **_Que sepas que me anoto eso de ver las dos torres juntas, ¿eh? Luego no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí. En fin, recobrando la compostura, tengo que leer lo antes posible el nuevo capítulo de Lija y Terciopelo en cuanto tenga un poquito más de tiempo, esque de verdad, que asco de exámenes. Pero yo me lo leo como que me llamo Ruth, ¡hombre! Achuchones y besazos, guapísima._

**- sanasakura – **

**- Dakota-Malfoy – **

**- Princess of darkness – **

**- Lira Garbo - **_¡Guapaaaa, esperaba tu review! xD. Veo que aquí todo el mundo comparte mi complejo de Peter Pan, y en cierta manera eso me alegra. Esta bien que todo el mundo conserve a ese pequeño niño en su interior, me gusta. Aunque tengo que darte la razón, crecer y madurar es también importante, pero eso si, en su justa medida (risas). Venga, ahora enserio, me alegro mucho de haber podido hablar contigo y conocerte más o menos en persona, ¡alma gemela! xD Besotes, te debo un review en Prisionera de un sangre limpia **(aprovecho para hacer propaganda de este fic como quien no quiere la cosa, que es uno de los mejores que he leído)**. ¡Has pronto, espero!_

Muchísimas gracias a todos, sin vosotros esta historia ahora mismo no estaría en marcha, así que Me equivocaría otra vez es toda vuestra, ¡disfrutadla! Y por supuesto… **reviews, reviews**, que quiero saber que os ha parecido este capítulo.

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La canción de este capítulo es… (tachán, tachán) ¿No lo adivináis? Pues es "Esa chica es mía" de Sergio Dalma, uno de los cantantes que más me ha marcado, porque de pequeñita mis padres ya ponían la canción aquella tan famosa "Bailar pegados es bailar, igual que baile el mar, con los delfines…" en el coche. Ejem, creo que me he emocionado.

Y ahora si, besos, besos, besos y hasta pronto, ¡sois unos soles!


	8. Not Romeo, not Juliet

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino sexto_**: Not Romeo, not Juliet**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_This is the story about a boy and girl trying find a life in a big world. Somehow they're together. There ain't much to the mystery, misery loves company. Well, this ain't love at all…''_

- "¡Granger!" – Blaise abrió teatralmente los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Draco. – "¿Granger, la amiga de Potter, esa Granger?" – El rubio rodó los ojos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño de su habitación (y para su desgracia también la de Zabini), sólo con los pantalones grises del pijama y el pelo desordenado. Sus ojos aún medio cerrados a causa del sueño y los pies descalzos. Asintió, deseando que el moreno acabase _ya_ de afeitarse para poder entrar. – "¿La misma Hermione Granger que dice que eres un capullo, egocéntrico, elitista…?"-

- "Si, Blaise. La misma" – Le cortó Draco, empezando a cansarse. – "¿Y bien, qué te parece?" – Preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

- "Pues que está muy buena, tienes mi bendición" – Al ver como su amigo entrecerraba los ojos hasta quedar apenas dos ranuras grisáceas, tuvo que contener la risa, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Casi se cortó con la cuchilla antes de continuar. – "Qué quieres que te diga, ya lo sabía. Es verdad, tío, no me mires así, es que eres muy evidente. En pociones parece que te la vayas a comer con los ojos, y el detalle de la notita… enternecedor." –

El príncipe de Slytherin se limitó a resoplar mientras acababa de quitarse los pantalones para entrar en la ducha.

- "No es culpa mía que Granger sea toda una frígida. En serio, a veces creo que voy a volverme loco, ¡Ni siquiera deja que me acerque!" – Alzó considerablemente el volumen de su voz para que el moreno pudiera oírlo por encima del sonido del agua.

- "Sabes, noto cierto tono de frustración para nada común en tu voz, ¿por qué será?" – Ese toque burlón en la voz de Blaise… como lo odiaba. – "Mi teoría es que todo este tema de la sabelotodo puede contigo. Estás perdiendo tu toque, Draco." –

- "Has vuelto a esnifar polvo de aramago, ¿verdad?" – Rezongó, apretando los dientes más de lo necesario. _Nadie_ le decía a Draco Malfoy que está perdiendo el toque con las mujeres. Nadie. – "Está todo controlado" –

- "¿Ah, si? Demuéstramelo" – Pudo ver los ojos aguamarina de su amigo reflejados en el espejo medio empañado, observándole con sorna.

Sonrió de medio lado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Mientras observaba a Hagrid mover las manos con énfasis, Hermione tomaba apuntes sentada bajo uno de los árboles más cercanos al bosque prohibido junto a Harry, Ron y el resto de alumnos, disfrutando de la brisa vespertina.

Algunos reposaban la cabeza sobre el tronco y cerraban los ojos, otros, por el contrario, escuchaban las explicaciones del semi gigante con atención. Y unos pocos, como Malfoy, se reían sentados en lo alto de alguna rama, lanzando bolas de papel cada dos minutos e imitando al profesor que seguía hablando embelesado, completamente entregado a la clase.

- "Ni siquiera sabe de que está hablando" – Alcanzó a escuchar con claridad la castaña, frunciendo el ceño casi automáticamente. – "Hasta Longbottom puede hacerlo mejor" – Las risas del corro de serpientes le taladraron en oído, y apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. – "Debería…" –

¿Es que siempre tenía que menospreciar a todo el mundo?

- "¡Cállate!" – Hermione se levantó con la cara completamente roja y los ojos brillando de furia, mirando directamente al rubio que parecía estar igual de estupefacto que todos los demás. Incluso Hagrid había cesado en su explicación. – "¿Es que no tienes respeto por nada ni nadie, maldito niño de papá?" –

A esas alturas del monólogo (Malfoy estaba aún demasiado sorprendido para poder contestar) Harry y Ron ya la sostenían de ambos brazos, temiéndose lo peor. Le pareció oír la voz del semi gigante ahogada por el murmullo de la multitud que se agolpaba a su alrededor.

- "Hermione, por favor…" –

- "Siento desilusionarte, sangre sucia, pero mi padre me enseñó a mostrar respeto únicamente por quien se lo merece" – Contraatacó Draco, haciendo una clara alusión no solo a Hagrid, sino también a ella. A ella otra vez, a Hermione Granger, la que no se merecía respirar su mismo aire.

La odiaba, odiaba esa sensación de inferioridad, de ser un ser ínfimo, sin importancia. Lo odiaba _a él._

- "La palabra respeto no te pega, Malfoy. Ni a ti ni a tu padre." –

Se oyó un _"oh"_ prolongado procedente de todos los alumnos de distintas casas y algún que otro aplauso eufórico por parte de los leones, pero aquello no la reconfortó. Los oídos le pitaban, un extraño nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago y el Slytherin acababa de sacar su varita del bolsillo de la túnica, mortalmente serio.

La Gryffindor se paralizó, y durante unas milésimas de segundo la idea de que el chico utilizase una maldición imperdonable contra ella no le pareció tan descabellada. Y para colmo su varita se había quedado atrás, junto al árbol. El miedo la inmovilizó momentáneamente hasta que una cabellera pelirroja se interpuso entre ella y él.

- "Si le tocas un solo pelo te aseguro que será lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida, serpiente" – Hermione deslizó su mano desde el hombro de Ron hasta su antebrazo, su labio inferior temblando con fuerza. El chico se limitó a sonreírle mientras murmuraba un _"no pasa nada"_ que no terminó de convencerla, y Malfoy seguía sin bajar la varita, imperturbable.

Todo aquello era surrealista. Los tres ahí, de pie, mirándose. La situación era surrealista, la discusión había sido surrealista y su estúpida, estúpida, estúpida manía de meterse donde no la llamaban también lo había sido. Si por su culpa uno de sus mejores amigos resultaba herido…

Empezó a faltarle el aire, como si se lo estuviesen robado de los pulmones, como si con cada nueva espiración se le fuera un poco más de vida. La vista se le nublaba.

- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – La alterada voz de la profesora McGonagall apenas alcanzó sus oídos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Hermione despertó horas después en la enfermería, o por lo menos eso creía, y a juzgar por las cortinas blancas y las múltiples pociones enfrascadas encima del estante no se equivocaba. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

Como le dolía la cabeza…

- "¡Oh, gracias!" – Ginny, sentada a su lado en una de las sillas, se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola de nuevo sobre la cama. Gimió de dolor. – "Juro por dios que voy a matar a ese idiota de Malfoy. Lo cortaré en pedacitos, empezando por la…" –

- "¡Ginny!" – Se escandalizó ella falsamente, llevándose la mano a la frente. Estaba hirviendo. – "¿Te parece bien hablar de esas cosas delante de una pobre e inocente enferma como yo?" – La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja, evidentemente sin creerse una sola palabra. Hermione suspiró. – "¿Qué ha pasado?" – Preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

- "Bueno, nada importante. Te desmayaste," – Soltó un _"dime algo que no sepa"_ entre dientes. – Ron le rompió la nariz a Malfoy y los dos están castigados ahora mismo. Ordenando alfabéticamente todos los libros de la biblioteca, si no me equivoco." –

Abrió mucho los ojos sin acabar de asimilar toda la información.

- "¿Qué Ron ha hecho qué?" – Su voz sonó más chillona de lo normal mientras se medio incorporaba sobre la camilla, pero la mano de Ginny hizo que desistiera en el intento de levantarse.

- "Pensó que el rubito te había hechizado, ya sabes lo inteligente que es mi hermano." – En una situación normal se hubiera reído, pero el caso era que en ese momento todo aquel asunto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. – "Oye, estuviste muy bien: 'la palabra respeto no te pega, Malfoy'. – imitó la voz de la castaña, que enarcó una ceja. – Merlín, ¡debes de ser la única en todo Howgarts que se atreve a hablarle así!" –

Si, pensó, ¿y qué era exactamente lo que había conseguido?

Poner en peligro la seguridad de la gente que quería, un castigo para Ron y, por si todo esto fuera poco, la certeza de que Malfoy seguía odiándola tanto o más que antes. Y ella, ingenua, había llegado a pensar que la apreciaba aunque solo fuese un poquito, como ella lo apreciaba a él.

¡Eh!, ¿acababa de admitir que apreciaba a Draco Malfoy?

Patético. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no solo se trataba de eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

El enorme libro volvió a resbalarse entre sus manos y cayó al suelo, armando un no-demasiado-pequeño alboroto. Draco se maldijo entre dientes mientras alargaba la mano para recogerlo, ignorando las protestas de la Señora Pince.

- "…la juventud de hoy en día no tiene ningún respeto por la tradición, yo les enseñaré a tratar las cosas con propiedad…" –

No podía quitarse la imagen de Granger cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo, maldita sea. Sabía que había echo mal, que no debería haber dicho lo que dijo, ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer, agachar la cabeza y dejarse hacer? De ninguna manera. Tenía una reputación que mantener, él era…era…

¿Cómo estaría ella ahora?

Joder, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Después de todo no era su culpa que ella fuera una histérica. Si, todo había sido culpa suya, él estaba tranquilamente sentado escuchando al semi gigante cuando la sabelotodo le agredió verbalmente. Ella, no él. No al revés. No tenía por que sentirse culpable. No.

Estaba poniendo el libro sobre el estante sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo girar sobre si mismo.

- "Perdone señora Pince, estoy buscando a Ronald, ¿sabe si está por aquí?" – Ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose de puntillas para poder observar la figura de la castaña que acababa de irrumpir en la biblioteca sin ser visto. No tenía tan mal aspecto después de todo.

Quizá estaba un poco pálida, nada más. Todos los músculos de su cara que hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía que estaban en tensión se relajaron.

La vio asentir con la cabeza tras un comentario de la bibliotecaria –estirada- (algo que él interpretó como un _"no sabría que decirle, señorita Granger"_) y caminar bastante insegura entre los libros, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras frotaba las manos tras su espalda. Siguió los pasos de la Gryffindor a través de los estrechos pasillos que comunicaban las distintas secciones, guiándose por el sonido de sus pasos.

Delineó la curva de sus caderas con la mirada, estudió cada nuevo movimiento de sus piernas, incluso creyó poder oler su perfume aún en la distancia. Apoyó la espalda en uno de los estantes echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Autocontrol, Draco, autocontrol.

- "¿Malfoy?" – No abrió los ojos, tampoco hacía falta. Sabía de sobra quien era la dueña de esa voz de sabelotodo insufrible y de más estaba decir que, por supuesto, conocía a la perfección el ligero regusto de su colonia impregnado en el aire. Cereza. – "Ya veo, así que ahora ni siquiera soy digna de que me dirijas la palabra." – A pesar de la entereza de la que Granger solía hacer gala, no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrase hacia la mitad de la frase.

Apretó con fuerza los párpados, la tentación de abrir los ojos era demasiado grande, pero no debía. Ni siquiera él era capaz de predecir lo que podría llegar a pasar si la encontraba ahí, cerca, justo a unos pasos, al alcance de su mano.

Merlín, cada vez era más difícil contenerse.

- "Bien." – Oyó que añadía ella, recuperando la compostura. – "Adiós, Draco" –

Pasó por delante suya tan rápida como una exhalación, pero al rubio no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que tenía los ojos rojos. Maldita sea, tenía los ojos rojos y lo había llamado por su nombre.

- "No." – Hermione miró su muñeca ahora sujeta por la mano nívea del Slytherin completamente pálida e intentando evitar que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

Él se acerco más, ella retrocedió. Otro paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que su cabeza rozó los libros. El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó, pareció explotar, arder mientras Draco se inclinaba y el aliento que salía de su boca chocaba contra su frente, calentándola. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y todo pareció detenerse.

"_Demuéstramelo"_

Draco se irguió de repente, soltando una maldición.

No quería que fuera así, no de esa manera. No con presiones y miedo de por medio, no con los ojos color café de ella mirándole de esa manera, como si de verdad _sintiera algo por él. _Todo había empezado como un juego, una apuesta, pero ahora se estaba saliendo de control y él no podía permitirlo.

Sin decir una palabra, soltó la muñeca de la Gryffindor y se alejó por el pasillo.

- "Me odias, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó Hermione al aire, dejándose resbalar por la madera hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. – "Pues tenemos un problema, porque creo que te quiero" –

Ahogó un sollozo en la manga de su túnica.

Mierda, esa iba a ser una Navidad de locos.

'_It has feel right but it never does, it has to be perfect but it never is, you wanna be sure but you never do. We're not Romeo or Juliet, _

_it's just me and you.'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Uf, como me ha costado! Esta escena tenía que ser perfecta y no estoy muy segura de cómo me habrá quedado al final, pero espero que os haya gustado de todas formas.

Sé que he tardado horrores con esta actualización, pero estaba metida de cabeza en el "reto navideño" de **Dramione** y no he tenido tiempo para nada más. El fic en cuestión se llama "_Christmas of imperfection"_ y me haría muchísima ilusión que os pasaseis a ver que os parece, si no es mucha molestia. Tomáoslo como mi regalo navideño por adelantado ;).

Esta es la dirección: 

http//www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3294897 /1/

(acordaos de quitar los espacios, ¡ y gracias por adelantado!).

Como ya habéis podido observar, en este capítulo hay miles de revelaciones: que Zabini es un capullo encantador, que Ron es monísimo… (vale, creo que no es eso lo que estáis esperando leer xD) y lo más importante: que Hermione por fin a aceptado sus sentimientos por Draco, ¡Bien!

Y aunque en este capítulo nuestro rubio se haya mostrado más frío de lo que es habitual en él, también hemos podido ver que, aunque sea un poquitín, la Gryffindor le importa (por mucho que lo quiera esconder).

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos… ¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, os quieeeero! Y como compensación a mis miles de años de retraso, he sido capaz de sacar un huequecito para contestar uno a uno vuestros reviews:

**- Sakura-Granger: **_Tranquila, no te he tomado en cuenta eso de no dejarme review en el capítulo seis (pero que sepas que me lo he apuntado xD, nah, es broma), para mi que te tomes el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia ya es más que suficiente. Pienso igual que tú, Draco es un bombón disfrazado de capullo, pero capullo integral (insoportable a veces), sobretodo en este capítulo, o por lo menos eso me parece a mi. Pero para que mentir, a mi es así cuando más me gusta. Besos, guapísima._

**- Lado.Oscuro: **_Pues no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo dices si que es verdad que suelo pintar a Hermione como la "perdedora", por eso he decidido seguir tu consejo (porque el lector siempre tiene la razón) y hacer que esta vez sea ella la que se enfrente a Draco. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ya sabes, espero tu review ;)._

**- loretitokinomoto: **_Yo estoy perfectamente xD, aunque un poco estresada, ¿y tú que tal vas? Antes que nada, me gustaría darte las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi proyecto navideño, y sobre todo, de tener el valor para criticarlo: me gusta tu sinceridad. Veo que a ti también te gusta Draco cuando es malo, y no te culpo, a todas nos pone mogollón cuando está en ese plan (cosas de mujeres, chicos, no intentéis comprenderlo). Y tranquila porque por muy lejos que esté Chile de Italia, seguro que si quieres puedes ir y algún día lo consigues. Siempre puedo meterte en mi maleta de polizonte y llevarte conmigo xD._

**- lintu asakura: **_¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Besos y achuchones._

**- Valeria Malfoy: **_¡Hola guapa! La verdad es que a mi también me encanta la tensión que puede notarse entre Draco & Hermione, pero no sé yo si se decidirán por hacer algo y pasar de una vez por todas a la acción como debe de ser (si esque este Draco se empeña en poner las cosas difíciles), y eso que soy yo quien los controla xD. Espero tu comentario, besos._

**- AniSs: **_Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que es uno de los que más me gustan a mi también (pero no se lo digas a nadie). Y si, parece que se avecina la tormenta, ya veremos que desencadenará todo este lío que se están montando…_

**- JaneAddams: **_Pues yo apuesto por que nuestra castañita no va a aguantar mucho, porque en este capítulo ya se nos ha venido abajo xD. Nah, es broma, todos sabemos que Hermione Granger es una mujer de armas tomar, y si no que se lo pregunten a Draco en este capítulo (que a juzgar por eso de que te encanta cuando ella se hace la dura, te habrá encantado), así que no tienes excusa… ¡espero tu comentario! (Por cierto, me encanta tu historia. Perdona si no te dejo ningún review, es que estoy liadísima… recuérdame que te debo unos cuantos, ¿vale?). ¡Besines!_

**- BADDY (Albita): **_¡Bienvenida, Alba! Me alegro de que esta historia te guste, y espero que este capítulo no sea menos ;), ¡besos y hasta pronto!_

**- Kmiriel: **_Pues no sé yo si Hermione terminará cediendo, pero desde luego yo lo haría (Earwen babea sobre el teclado). De echo hace ya tiempo que hubiera caído rendida a sus pies xD, si es que no tengo autocontrol… Me alegro de que la conversación entre Hermione y Draco te gustara, la verdad es que me costó horrores escribirla (es que con eso de los diálogos soy muy perfeccionista, y si me parece que está perfecto no hay manera). Espero que te haya ido bien en los estudios, ¡menos mal que la Navidad ya está aquí y podemos deshacernos de ellos! ;)_

**- Yeire: **_Me alegro de que el último chapi te gustase, y espero de todo, todo, todo corazón que éste no haya sido para menos. No sé si será interesante lo que está pasando entre los dos, pero desde luego se está complicando todo… Achuchones y besucos._

**- Lira Garbo (¡mi gemela! xD): **_Estoy muy contenta porque el otro día pude volver a hablar contigo por el messenger (gracias a las conversaciones que se monta Hermione con miles de personas en las que al final terminamos hablando las cuatro de siempre) la verdad es que esas conversaciones a las tantas de la noche me ponen de buen humor. Tranquila, estoy segura de que tu maleficio se romperá pronto y podrás ir a todos los sitios que quieras, incluido Italia. Hasta hace poco el sitio más lejano al que yo había ido era Andorra, imagínate, nunca he salido de España y estoy que muerdo de ganas de que llegue Abril para poder largarme (risas). Seguro que mi madre también está impaciente para poder deshacerse de mi. Si no te gusta que te dejen con la miel en los labios, definitivamente este capítulo te habrá puesto de los nervios… si es que no puedo evitarlo, me sale sin querer xD, yo quiero que pase algo ya, pero los personajes se me revelan y no hay manera. Pero te prometo que desde aquí todo va a cambiar, o lo que es lo mismo, que va a haber un poco más de acción propiamente dicha. Espero poder hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, aunque sea de las películas que más nos han marcado o de los actores con los que nos montaríamos una orgía (teníamos unos cuantos muchos, si no recuerdo mal xD). Besazos y achuchones mil._

**- Pixie tinkerbell: **_Veo que la última frase de Draco en el capítulo 7 ha tenido éxito (y no es para menos, lo mío me costó escribirla xD). En este nuevo capítulo no hemos visto ninguna táctica de seducción de Draco, básicamente porque las cosas le han salido un poquito (bastante) al revés, y Hermione se le ha revelado. Muchísimas gracias, definitivamente necesitaré muchísima suerte para el viaje a Italia, es la primera vez que viajo en barco (en realidad también lo hice cuando era muy pequeña y no me acuerdo muy bien) y no sé si me marearé. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu comentario ;)._

**- Dakota-Malfoy: **_Estoy encantada de que el anterior capítulo fuera de tu agrado y espero que este no sea menos (con lo que me ha costado escribirlo…). He tardado muchísimo y espero que la conversación mas-o-menos-reveladora entre Hermione & Draco lo compense. Besos._

**- Dryadeh: **_Si, la verdad es que las alertas de Fanfiction dan mucho asco (pero tú no se lo digas a nadie, no vaya a ser que se enteren xD), intentaré avisarte cuando actualice, aunque no prometo acordarme. Soy muy despistada. Tienes toda la razón, todo es culpa de Draco, ¿quién le mandará a él ser tan condenadamente sexy? Evidentemente ahí Lucius y Narcisa tienen algo que ver, así que también podemos echarle la culpa a ellos. A mi también me da mucha rabia cuando se pone en plan "bésame los pies" con Hermione, pero para que mentir, me encanta cuando se hace el duro, ¿a ti no? (suspiro). Normalmente a mi tampoco suele caerme bien Pansy, así que le he dado un descansillo en esta historia y hasta me he permitido ponerla de simpática, haber que tal. De momento va bastante bien, parece haber tenido aceptación más o menos general (Muchísimas gracias por la mini-canción de cumpleaños xD, buena pronunciación). Por cierto, me he decidido a hacer yo también un poco de marketing para nuestro foro para ver si se anima más gente (como si fuéramos pocas). ¡Estoy impaciente por empezar con lo del rol! ;) Besos, besos, besos enormes._

**- PaolaLissete: **_Muchas gracias, vas a conseguir que me ponga roja :$ con tanto halago. Me alegro de que te guste la manera en que voy desarrollando la historia y a todo sus personajes, la verdad es que se hace lo que se puede. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, achuchones varios de Earwen._

**- Hermione Potter Adams: **_¡Bienvenida, guapísima! Me alegro de que "Me equivocaría otra vez" te esté gustando, y espero que eso continúe siendo así por mucho tiempo ;). Besos y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias._

**- Lady-Nora: **_¡Hola nueva! xD es broma, guapa, estoy encantada de tenerte por aquí, ¡los nuevos lectores siempre son bienvenidos! Coincido contigo en que todo en esta historia va demasiado rápido, pero creo que ahí está la gracia (o eso supongo xD). Y guárdame el secreto, pero a mi tampoco me gusta que de un momento a otro Draco se convierta en todo un Romeo en un fanfic, que sea cariñoso, atento… seamos sinceras, no le pega nada. Por eso yo le pinto de capullo, eso si que le va (risas). No, ahora enserio, espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado. Abrazos._

**- Princess of Darkness: **_¡Por fin encuentro a alguien que también le guste aunque sea una canción de Sergio Dalma! Empezaba a pensar que era la única xD. Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, y todas mis historias en general, siempre se agradece tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besazos enormes para ti._

**ZhirruUrie: **_Completamente de acuerdo contigo en que los estudios no dejan tiempo para nada más (estoy indignada y tengo sueño xD, mala combinación). No pasa nada si no lees pronto este nuevo capítulo o incluso si tardas en dejar review (o no lo haces) porque para mi lo que cuenta es que te tomes el tiempo de leer "Me equivocaría otra vez". Yo tampoco comprendo como puede ser que Hermione siga resistiéndose a los encantos de Draco y eso que soy yo la que la controla en cierta manera (aunque empiezo a pensar que son los personajes los que me controlan a mi), yo hace tiempo que hubiera caído, la verdad. La carne es débil. Cuídate, guapa._

**- Milly lovegood: **_No sé si tengo que sentirme halagada o culpable por haberte hecho adicta a este fic xD (de más está decir que estoy halagada, por supuesto). Guárdame el secreto: yo también soy adicta a Draco, por mucho que quiera pintarlo la Rowling como malo (aunque creo que todo el mundo sabe que estoy loquita por él…). Espero tu comentario, besos._

**- Dark Ginny Malfoy: **_Desde luego estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la guerra está totalmente desequilibrada, por mucho que Hermione se empeñe en ponerla a su favor porque a ella le falta un factor importante con el que Draco cuenta: la osadía de decir siempre lo que piensa. xD Nuestro rubio siempre consigue dejarla pasmada con sus comentarios, aunque en este capítulo parece haber sido un poco al revés, y la castaña a sacado alguna que otra arma a relucir para que el Slytherin se dé cuenta de que no sólo él va a dar de que hablar en este fic. Ya veremos que pasará de aquí en adelante ;) Besos y achuchones._

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas, os quiero! Y gracias también por tener tanta paciencia conmigo, ya sé que dije que actualizaría pronto… pero tranquila, que ahora ya han llegado las vacaciones (lo cual podría traducirse en: tiempo), así que no tendréis que esperar tanto para la próxima.

Y ahora, si no os importa, quisiera comentaros algo (más bien daros un consejo): _si os gusta la pareja de Draco & Hermione, queréis participar en miles de actividades (como podrían ser retos, juegos de rol en los que puedes crear a tu propio personaje y sumergirte en el mundo de Howgarts junto a muchísima más gente), conocer gente que comparta vuestras aficiones y, sobre todo, compartir esas inquietudes que no podrías comentarles a tus amigas para que no te tachen de friki xD, el _**foro Dramione **_es vuestro sitio._

http//www. fanfiction. net /c2/ 37933 /3 /0/1/

(Recordad, sin espacios). Os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis. 

Y ahora me despido antes de que os dé por tirarme piedras por cansina xD.

Besos:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La letra de esta canción es "Not Romeo, not Juliet" de Bryan Adams, un gran cantante del que, personalmente, me encantan todas sus baladas (aunque ésta no sea precisamente una balada).

Por cierto, para el próximo capítulo os aconsejo bajaros la canción de **Iris** de los **Goo goo dolls**, porque tengo pensado utilizarla, y desde luego le dará un ambiente especial al capítulo 9.


	9. Iris

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**N/Earwen: **Como ya os dije hace-bastante-tiempo (perdón, perdón, perdón), he ambientado este capítulo con la canción de Iris, de los Goo goo dolls. Podéis escucharla aquí, en http (dos puntos) //www. youtube. com/ watch?v (igual) zkdEWYhtpIY(acordaos de borrar los espacios ;)). Y ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo 9, a ver que tal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino octavo_**: Iris**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Hermione no recordaba haber pasado unas Navidades tan patéticas como aquellas en mucho tiempo. Dulces, confeti, amor a raudales y regalos por todas partes, y aún así ella había permanecido enfurruñada en un rincón de su habitación, esperando a que terminara ese infernal veinticinco de diciembre.

'_And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now.'_

Tal vez se debía a que echaba de menos a Harry, Ron y Ginny, que nunca le había gustado la compañía de su prima Marie o simplemente era quería volver a Howgarts lo antes posible, pero la verdad es que permanecía las veinticuatro horas pendiente del calendario, marcando los días que faltaban para que aquella pesadilla terminase.

Sentada en uno de los bancos de un parque cercano a su casa removía la arena con la punta de las zapatillas y la mirada perdida, completamente ausente. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Malfoy en ese mismo momento. Resultaba increíblemente irónico lo imprescindible que se había vuelto su compañía para ella, que siempre lo había despreciado. Echaba de menos sus medias sonrisas, sus comentarios jocosos y el brillo burlesco que desprendían sus ojos grises.

Suspiró. Seguramente estaba celebrando el Año Nuevo con alguna preciosidad extranjera, riendo y bebiendo. Muy propio de él, desde luego. Después de todo ella era el objetivo a conseguir, algo así como un trofeo con pelo de estropajo y mal humor que solo servía para entretenerlo los escasos momentos en los que no estaba ocupado con cualquier otra chica del castillo, pero nada más. Y ella había cometido el grave error de creer que era especial, pero maldita sea, era por su culpa. Él y sus miradas cargadas de anhelo y sus estúpidas frases con doble sentido, que habían acabado por darle esperanzas que jamás debería haber albergado.

Como le odiaba. Y como lo quería. A partes iguales.

'_And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight.'_

Miró el cuaderno plateado que reposaba a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Quién podría haberle regalado algo así? El paquete no tenía remitente o dirección, ni tan siquiera una firma. Tan solo un _Feliz Navidad_ trazado con letra curva y estilizada en la primera página, en tinta verde.

Que raro. Lo cogió con ambas manos y lo abrió, y aquel envolvente olor inundó todos sus sentidos. ¿Olía igual que él o se estaba volviendo completamente loca? Alcanzó la pluma que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y frunció los labios mientras escribía.

- _Gracias, igualmente. – _

Sonrió para si misma y casi sintió ganas de darse cabezazos contra el respaldo del banco por hacer una idiotez semejante, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan vacía y antisocial que no le importaba en absoluto estar manteniendo una conversación con un objeto inanimado.

-_ Ya era hora de que te dignaras a contestar, Granger, ¿habías olvidado como se escribe? Es fácil, repite conmigo: la m con la a ma… – _

'_And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am.'_

Las palabras fueron apareciendo paulatinamente en la hoja amarillenta, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se salieran prácticamente de sus órbitas.

_- ¿Qué…? – _

_- Ahórrame el tener que darte explicaciones. Tú eres el cerebrito, ¿no? Deberías saber como funciona esto. – _

Entrecerró los ojos. Esa letra cursiva era exactamente la misma de antes, y ahora caía donde la había visto antes.

- _¿Malfoy? – _

_- Premio. – _

_- Oh. – _

_- ¿Dos semanas sin verme y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? – _

Esta bien, aquello estaba empezando a ser condenadamente surrealista. ¿Estaba hablando con Malfoy a través de un cuaderno?

_- Eres un idiota. – _

_- Prefiero el oh, gracias. – _

_- ¿Qué esperabas después de dos semanas, que diese saltitos de alegría porque te has dignado a contactar conmigo? – _

_- Corrígeme si me equivoco, Granger, pero no tenía –ni tengo- el porque contactar contigo para nada. – _

- _¿Entonces qué estás haciendo ahora? – _

Touché.

_- Te recuerdo que no he sido yo el que ha empezado a escribir en el cuaderno. – _

_- Que tú me regalaste. – _

_- … joder, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? – _

_- Sólo cuando se trata de ti. – _

_- Vaya, me siento halagado. – _

Hermione no lo confesaría ni siquiera bajo amenaza de tortura, pero la verdad era que había sonreído con ese último comentario. Sopló sobre sus manos entumecidas por el frío antes de continuar escribiendo.

_- Deja de hacerte el gracioso y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres. – _

_- Verás, necesito que te gires. – _

_- ¿Qué necesitas que yo…? – _

'_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in you lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.' _

- ¡Date la vuelta de una vez, maldita sea, me estoy congelando!_ – _La voz sonó esta vez clara y fuerte a sus espaldas, y la castaña no tardó demasiado en girar sobre si misma y observar boquiabierta al rubio que estaba de pie en la hierba con tan solo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra, observándola con una mueca de profundo hastío.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Hola, Draco, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? – La imitó él bastante acertadamente, con voz chillona. – No tengo porque decírtelo, pero gracias por preguntar, sabelotodo. – Continuó sin dejar de mirarla al ver que ella no se dignaba a abrir la boca.

Hermione mantenía una fuerte lucha interior en ese mismo momento. Se moría de ganas por correr hasta él y pasar ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, acariciar su pelo rubio y ver de cerca sus ojos, pero seguía molesta por lo que pasó en la biblioteca. Le dolía que él la hubiera rechazado con tan poco tacto.

- No sé para que has venido, Malfoy, pero ya puedes irte. Esfúmate, desaparece de mi vista. – Se levantó del banco y caminó en dirección contraria, alejándose poco a poco.

No llegó muy lejos.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Granger? – La tenía firmemente sujeta por la muñeca derecha, así que la Gryffindor no tuvo otra opción que girar sobre si misma y enfrentarle a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Los ojos color café de ella relampaguearon.

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – Forcejeó durante varios segundos hasta que consiguió que él la soltara. Después bufó. – Que estoy harta de tus tonterías y constantes _si pero no_, eso es lo que me pasa. Búscate otra a la que atormentar, yo ya he tenido suficiente. –

Comenzó a andar de nuevo en dirección a su casa, abrazándose a si misma para protegerse del frío y manteniendo en todo momento los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo del último día en la biblioteca, se dijo. Era simplemente que ya se había hartado de ser el juguete de un Slytherin más déspota y malcriado de lo normal. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su rechazo. Nada que ver.

'_And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am.'_

- ¿Mis constantes _si pero no_? – Escuchó la voz de él, a sus espaldas. Era evidente que estaba caminando tras ella, muy cerca. Aceleró el paso. – O sea que era eso. – La mano helada del rubio se enroscó alrededor de su cintura, produciéndole escalofríos aún a través de la ropa, impidiéndole seguir. La giró bruscamente y quedaron cara a cara, de manera que el vaho que despedía su boca chocaba contra la de la castaña, calentándola. –Te molesta que no te haya besado todavía. – Lo que le molestaba sobremanera era el tono prepotentemente burlesco que había tomado su voz. Alzó la cabeza, orgullosa. Pero no lo negó. – ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera ahora, Granger, bajo la nieve? Sería tan romántico… - Como toda respuesta la castaña negó con la cabeza, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Lo estaba volviendo a hacer, estaba tratándola como a una más de sus conquistas, y lo peor de todo es que a ella no le importaba. _¡Si, por favor! _gritaba algo en su interior, esa pequeña vocecita que ella siempre se encargaba de acallar.

- No me toques. – Acabó diciendo con rabia. Pero tampoco se apartó, y eso solo consiguió que él acentuara su sonrisa todavía más. – No te atrevas a… -

'_And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am.'_

Todo lo que pudo sentir a continuación fue el repentino calor de otros labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, desplegando un abanico de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado hasta entonces. Su estómago se contrajo para después instalarse en su garganta y lo que catalogó como miles de snitchs furiosas correteaban por su bajo vientre, cosquilleándole mientras la lengua de _su peor enemigo _–dios, a quien quería engañar- se abría paso a través de su boca.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió borroso. Las manos de Hermione en su pelo rubio, las de él en su cintura, sus rodillas tocándose y ambas leguas rozándose, explorando la boca del otro, conociéndose mientras los copos de nieve no cesaban de caer sobre ellos, posándose de vez en cuando en algún pliegue de su ropa.

La arrinconó contra uno de los árboles del parque, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran todavía más –si es que aquello era posible- y como toda respuesta ella clavó sus uñas en su camisa negra, ahogando un gemido en su boca.

Pronto faltó el aire.

Los centímetros que los separaban eran escasos, así que para Draco no fue demasiado difícil distinguir la única lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Estas…? – Lo apartó con un brusco empujón, alejándolo de ella. No pudo evitar pensar que así, con los labios húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas estaba aún más atractiva, más femenina. Menos sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger y más Hermione. Simplemente Hermione.

'_And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken…_

- Aléjate de mí. – La voz de Hermione se entrecortó hacia la mitad de la frase, y al rubio se le erizó el cabello de la nuca al ver el odio titilando en sus ojos. – Hace tiempo que esto ha dejado de ser un juego, Malfoy. Así que te agradecería que dejes de fingir que te importo o que has venido hasta aquí solo porque me echabas de menos. ¿Quieres un polvo? Busca a Parkinson, pero déjame en paz. – Pasó por su lado sin dirigirle una sola mirada y siguió caminando entre la nieve, perdiéndose de vista.

'_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am'_

- Como quieras, sangre sucia. – Fue lo último que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche del uno de enero.

'_I just want you to know who I am.'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

¡Por favor, no me matéis! Seré buena, lo juro, y no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo capítulo (y ya sé que lo digo muy a menudo y esas cosas, pero esta vez va enserio. De verdad de la buena. Pero de la buena, ¿eh?). 

Este capítulo ha sido intenso, y como ya dije, la acción empieza a partir de aquí. Hemos visto conversaciones a través de un cuaderno (muy al estilo diario de Tom Ryddle), besos y rechazos, ¿qué os ha parecido? 

Hermione parece que ya se ha cansado de juegos, y Draco no piensa dejar que ella pisoteé su (enorme) orgullo así como así. 

Se admiten apuestas. 

Siento no poder contestar a todos los reviews (porque es tarde y mañana hay instituto) así que lo haré en el próximo capítulo, ¿vale? ;). Muchísimas gracias, como siempre a mis amores, que han dejado comentario (y también gracias a los anónimos, que no lo hacen pero que sé que la siguen –es porque lo sé todo. Nah, no os lo creáis. -):

**- Dry/Gandalf la violeta – **

**- Sakura-Granger – **

**- JaneAddams – **

**- Kmiriel – **

**- Lado. Oscuro – **

**- harrymaniatica – **

**- mica-prongs – **

**- Pixie tinkerbell –**

**- Mia Arabella Malfoy – **

**- Samie-Marauder girl – **

**- Lira Garbo ;) gemela –**

**- loretitokinomoto – **

**- --- S!lv! --- -**

**- Princess of darkness – **

**- Lunatic Girl 14 – **

**- alitonks – **

**- jesika – **

**- Klass2008 – **

¡Miles de gracias, os quiero muchisííííííííííísimo! 

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: Como creo que no hace falta decir de quien es la canción de este capítulo aprovecho para decir que no, Draco no escuchó lo que dijo Hermione en el 8, él ya se había ido de la biblioteca cuando ella soltó eso de "Porque creo que te quiero". Es que parece que había dudas.


	10. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino noveno: _**Wonderwall**

'_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would say like to say to you. I don't know how.''_

La nieve ya había pasado y con ella el frío, aquel estúpido espíritu navideño y los villancicos. Si, podría decirse que Draco estaba contento de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo y todo volviese a su curso, pero eso sería demasiado optimista. La verdad era que hubiera preferido quedarse en casa escuchando a los elfos domésticos de la mansión Malfoy cantando a viva voz por las mañanas mientras preparaban el desayuno a volver a ver la cara de Granger después de dos semanas de quebraderos de cabeza y palabras malsonantes.

Sinceramente, era ridículo que perdiera su valioso tiempo pensando en ello. Ella le había dejado bastante claro que era lo que quería y, lo más importante, que no quería y porqué. Si se consideraba demasiado buena, demasiado Gryffindor para él pues allá ella. Pero si había algo en lo que debía darle la razón a la sabelotodo, y era que todo aquel asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Había dejado de ser un juego, y lo más patético de todo es que no sabía cuando había pasado.

Sintiéndose poco más que la vergüenza de Slytherin, el rubio empujó su maleta negra y reluciente hasta haberla subido completamente al tren y se dispuso a buscar un compartimento libre. Con un poco de suerte, pensó, tal vez Blaise estaba esperándolo con su acostumbrada sonrisa de suficiencia y alguna que otra anécdota interesante sobre su pintoresca familia y sus rituales navideños. Si, puede que eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba; volver a la rutina.

- Olvida a la señora del carrito, Ron, hay cosas mucho más importantes que ese agujero negro al que llamas estómago. – se escuchó claramente la voz del que sin duda debía ser Potter acompañado por el chasquido inconfundible de la lengua de la sangre sucia, cuya melena encrespada no tardó en aparecer.

- Como si intercambiar cromos de quidditch fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. – Hermione, en pleno proceso de cruzarse de brazos para mirar acusadoramente a Harry, se quedó prácticamente sin habla cuando distinguió al Slytherin que se mantenía firmemente erguido frente a ellos con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de indiferencia permanente.

Los mismos Harry y Ron no tardaron demasiado en reparar en el mismo detalle.

- Malfoy. – Se limitó a murmurar el pelirrojo lacónicamente. Sin saber porqué, lo que hace unos meses hubiera sido un "¿qué tal tus vacaciones, mortífago?" se había convertido en una especie de saludo cordial entre tres enemigos que estaban empezando a tolerarse sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello.

Hacía meses que no peleaban en los pasillos ni intentaban hechizarse, la verdad era que Harry ni siquiera podía recordar cual fue la última vez que Malfoy se metió con su, literalmente, "_afán enfermizo por ser el centro de atención"_. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuando le recordó al de los ojos grises que su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban por última vez.

- Weasel, San Potter. – concibió él con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y la castaña no pudo dejar de notar que ni siquiera se había molestado en sisear ese acostumbrado "sabelotodo" cuya pronunciación casi cariñosa estaba empezando a disfrutar.

Dispuesta a no dejarse avasallar por la mirada helada de Malfoy, Hermione aferró el asa de la maleta entre sus manos con fuerza y pasó de largo, caminando por el estrecho pasillo con intención de abrir una puerta cualquiera y dejarse caer en uno de los incómodos sillones para poder mirar el paisaje por la ventana y dejar viajar su mente, pero la repentina aparición de un rostro surcado de pecas y dos manos que se aferraban fuertemente a su brazo frustraron cualquier intento por huir de la presencia apabullante del rubio.

- ¡Herms, cuanto tiempo! – Ginny la abrazó con una efusividad tal que la castaña pensó que se partiría en dos.

- Dos días. – Añadió ella con una ceja alzada en un movimiento que a Draco le pareció deliciosamente suyo, made in Prefecta Perfecta Granger. Estuvo tentado a sonreír, pero la mirada atenta de la hermana pequeña de la comadreja hizo que se lo planteara dos veces.

- Dos días, por el amor de dios¿sabes cuantas cosas pueden pasar en cuarenta y ocho horas? - Harry cerró la puerta del compartimento después de entrar, lanzándole una última mirada al Slytherin que se encontraba apoyado indolentemente sobre la pared esperando todavía la aparición de Zabini, de espaldas a ellos.

- A un arriesgo de estropear la emotividad del momento…

- Ron, mantén tu enorme bocaza cerrada mientras asfixio a mi mejor amiga¿quieres? – el Weasley frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Harry murmurando algo sobre _"hermanas desagradecidas y carritos con ranas de chocolate que parecen no llegar nunca"_ mientras Ginny seguía sosteniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

- Gin, yo que tú dejaría de hacer eso si quieres seguir teniendo mejor amiga a la que abrazar. – apostilló Harry tranquilamente, pasando otra página del libro que le había regalado la castaña esas navidades. Quidditch para buscadores¡atrapa la snitch en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

La pelirroja se apartó elegantemente de Hermione –que aspiraba bocanadas de aire con algo de dificultad- y se sentó frente a los dos chicos con las piernas cruzadas y los labios fruncidos en un mohín de disgusto.

- Panda de aguafiestas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

La mañana en el castillo había sido, cuanto menos, agotadora para el trío dorado. Maletas, niños de primer curso que iban y venían, horarios nuevos… por no mencionar el estrés post vacacional.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. – Ron se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común con un sonoro suspiro, el uniforme de quidditch lleno de barro y el pelo pelirrojo revuelto, atrayendo más de una mirada de alguna que otra Gryffindor sin ni siquiera percatarse ello.

Pero Hermione si se daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le enviaban las chicas de séptimo curso desde uno de los rincones.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría Ron en reparar en las reacciones que desataba en el sexo contrario cada vez que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, le guiñaba un ojo o sacaba a relucir toda esa picardía disfrazada de inocencia sólo para ella.

Se preguntó si tal vez algún día llegaría a mirar a Ron con otros ojos, con los ojos de Parvarti o Lavender o cualquier otra chica. Si podría ver los dos o tres botones desabrochados de su camisa color verde y soñar con su pecho desnudo y dejar volar su imaginación más allá, sólo un poco más allá de las sábanas de su habitación.

Si alguna vez los ojos azul cielo de Ronald no se transformarían en otros de color acero mirándola con determinación tras las pestañas pelirrojas.

Puede que, quién sabe, dentro de uno o dos meses –o menos- el nombre de Draco Malfoy saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos se transformara en el de Ronald Weasley.

O puede que no.

- Aún no has terminado la redacción de runas antiguas. – le recordó en tono cansino, sin esa obsesión entusiasta que solía ponerle antes a sus regañinas nocturnas. Sin ese tono de estar a punto de explotar en su voz.

Que extraño.

- Hermione¿estás…? – el de los ojos azules se rascó la nuca sin saber exactamente como continuar. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien hablar sobre esas cosas con alguien que no fuera Harry. Bueno, de hecho tampoco se le daba bien hablarlas con él. – Estás rara. – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, y automáticamente sus orejas se tornaron de color rojo escarlata.

La castaña cerró el libro sobre su regazo y clavó en él sus ojos oscuros. Ron se tensó imperceptiblemente, tragando saliva.

- Que tontería, estoy como siempre. – sentenció ella. – Puede que un poco cansada, nada más.

Ron asintió, pero ambos sabían que no creía una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Demasiados años de amistad como para no saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

Sonrió internamente, cuando Hermione mentía siempre arrugaba la nariz y fruncía los labios, se frotaba las manos y evitaba mirarle a los ojos fuera como fuera. Era muy transparente, por lo menos para él.

_Demasiado_.

La castaña se levantó del sillón tras fingir interés por las uñas de su mano derecha durante unos cinco minutos y anunció que tenía que ir a buscar a Ginevra porque ambas tenían que hacer algo que el pelirrojo entendió como "_blablabla, biblioteca"_ para más tarde desaparecer por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que estaba de especial mal humor ese día.

- Las vacaciones no son lo suficientemente largas. – la escuchó refunfuñar Ron desde su cómoda posición cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a Harry.

Desde que salía con su hermana el pelinegro lucía más tranquilo, más adolescente que nunca. De vez en cuando le proponía alguna escapada a Hogsmeade bajo la capa de invisibilidad e incluso se permitía bromear sobre todo aquel asunto de ser el elegido de vez en cuando.

Ron no permitiría que cualquier chico se acercase a Ginny, desde luego. Pero Harry no era cualquiera.

- Acabo de cruzarme con Hermione en el pasillo, parecía alterada por algo. – los ojos verdes del niño que vivió se clavaron en los azules del Weasley y éste no tardó demasiado en atar cabos.

Levantó las manos al aire.

- Esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver, en serio. No sé que le pasa, últimamente está…

- Rara, ya lo sé. – Harry se dejó caer junto al chico en el sofá y subió las piernas a la mesa, hundiéndose aún más en el cuero rojo del mueble. – He intentado hablar con Ginny, ella es su mejor amiga y es evidente que sabe más de lo que dice, pero siempre me contesta con evasivas y termina escabulléndose.

Ron chascó la lengua.

- ¿Una Weasley burlando al elegido? Que vergüenza, si las masas se enteraran… - fingió estar afligido mientras le lanzaba alguna mirada de soslayo a una chica de unos dieciséis años que le devolvía el contacto con fingida indiferencia desde el principio de las escaleras.

El moreno se removió en su sitio, incómodo.

- Me gusta ser el hazmerreír de la comunidad mágica, ya me conoces.

Su amigo soltó una sonora carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando volvió a enderezarse le brillaban los ojos.

- ¡Harry, baja los pies de la mesa! Ya. – la voz de Hermione _–que había olvidado los libros en el baúl de su habitación y se disponía a ir a por ellos-_ se escuchó fuerte y clara en la sala común, rebotando en cada una de las piedras que componían las paredes y también taladrando más de un oído de algún que otro estudiante.

El aludido abrió mucho los ojos y bajó los pies lentamente de la superficie de madera y Ron (que reía por lo bajo) pronunció un apenas audible _"hay cosas que nunca cambian". _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Las mazmorras solían estar vacías a las ocho y media, hora en la que se servía la comida en el Gran Comedor, pero el sonido de unos dedos rasgando las cuerdas de aquel demoníaco artilugio muggle _–como sin duda hubiera acabado por denominarlo Snape si fuera remotamente consciente de su existencia- _rompía el silencio de la noche del seis de enero.

Draco frunció tanto el ceño que sus ojos grises se convirtieron apenas en dos ranuras situadas bajo las cejas color platino.

- ¿Y cómo has dicho que se llama? – preguntó, volviendo a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas del delicado instrumento de color marfil que Blaise sostenía entre sus manos sentado en la cama, a su lado.

- Guitarra. – dijo, y sus ojos brillaron al ver la expresión en la cara del rubio. – Pensaba que no viviría lo suficiente para ver al orgullo se Slytherin tocando un objeto muggle.

El orgullo de las serpientes en cuestión alzó una ceja y soltó una risotada.

- Si piensas que por no ponerme guantes para tocar esta… _cosa_ me he convertido en una hermanita de la caridad es que no me conoces en absoluto, Zabini. – el de los ojos aguamarina se llevó una mano a la frente y tras lanzar un lánguido suspiro de total incomprensión se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. – A padre le dará un infarto cuando se entere de que su único heredero se interesa por las costumbres de los sangre sucia.

- Oh, que lástima. Con lo precioso que sería un concierto a media luz en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy. – añadió el moreno con pesadumbre. – Pero nosotros no queremos que le pase nada malo a Lucius¿verdad? –subió y bajó las cejas. - Imagínate, Draco Malfoy, el orgullo de sus padres en la primera página de todos los periódicos con una guitarra en la mano. Qué bochorno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio saboreando el momento, intercalaban miradas entre ellos, la partitura que guardaba Blaise sobre la cómoda y la guitarra.

- Enséñame a ser una deshonra. - la voz de Draco _–ligeramente más grave de lo que debería-_ serpenteó por entre las cuerdas prolijamente tensadas del instrumento y éste vibró casi en un murmullo durante escasos segundos.

Podría confesar que aquello le emocionó, pero sería ir demasiado lejos.

- Primera lección: sostén la guitarra de manera que las clavijas queden en la posición correcta. - Blaise le dio la vuelta al objeto en las manos del rubio y señaló las diferentes protuberancias que permitían tensar las cuerdas como es debido con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Draco bufó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Los días pasaban lentos, mucho más lentos que de costumbre. Era una época de relativa calma, nada de ataques frustrados del que no debe ser nombrado a Hogwarts ni un solo examen que estudiar, un alumno descuidado que regañar o estantería en la biblioteca sin ordenar.

Era francamente aburrido, pensó Hermione mientras recogía los útiles de encima de la mesa y se despedía de McGonagall con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Se colgó la mochila del hombro sin demasiado entusiasmo y se dispuso a salir del aula, pero su hombro chocó contra otro con una intensidad tal que se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los estantes llenos de pergaminos enrollados para no caer.

- Ten más cuidado, sangre sucia. – tronó la voz aguda de Adrian Pucey, uno de los gilipollas de séptimo de Slytherin. Con su metro noventa de altura, las cejas oscuras pobladas y los ojos enormes de color marrón _–tan claro que asustaba- _Pucey representaba uno de los mayores iconos de su casa en cuanto a lo que músculo se refería después de Crabble y Goyle, solo que él tenía el aliciente de tener un cerebro acorde a su masa muscular _–aliciente del que los otros dos carecían, cabe añadir-_.

Pero iba a necesitar mucho más si lo que pretendía era asustar a la misma chica que se enfrentó a un troll en primero.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo. – contestó en apenas un murmullo haciéndose paso hasta el hueco de la puerta la castaña, tragándose un _"especie de troll con lobotomía"_ que consideró apropiado guardarse para si misma.

La enorme masa que representaba Adrian se paró y se giró lentamente hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos, como no dando crédito a lo que había dicho.

- ¿Te atreves a llevarme la contraria? – siseó amenazadoramente, arrinconándola poco ante de que consiguiera escapar.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a tener problemas con Slytherin gracias a su condición de hija de muggles, por supuesto, pero únicamente con Malfoy como cabecilla y Crabble y Goyle en la retaguardia, nada de fuerza bruta o comentarios más fuertes que el simple "sangre sucia" _–que incluso estaba empezando a ser normal-_, por lo tanto no sabía como reaccionar.

En una situación normal o lo que es lo mismo, siendo Draco Malfoy el que en ese mismo momento estuviera frente a ella, no dudaría en alzar la varita e incluso tomarse la molestia de sonreír cínicamente, pero éste distaba mucho de ser Draco y desde luego no iba a contentarse con un _"si". _

Así que optó por quedarse callada, eso si, sin bajar la cabeza y romper el contacto visual. Aquello pareció enfurecerlo aún más.

- No eres más que una apestosa e insignificante…

- Buenos días, Pucey. – se escuchó otra voz fría desde el marco de la puerta. Automáticamente el chico se apartó de ella (no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia) y salió del aula, pasando junto a Draco que llevaba lo que a Hermione le pareció una bola bastante más grande de lo normal pendiendo del hombro derecho.

La castaña recogió la mochila del suelo y cuando volvió a su posición inicial el rubio todavía permanecía en el mismo sitio, observándola imperturbable.

Abrió la boca, pero él se le adelantó.

- Ten más cuidado, sabelotodo. No siempre voy a estar aquí cubriéndote las espaldas.

Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas, como que se suponía que los enemigos no se cubrían las espaldas y que ella podía defenderse sola, pero la verdad era que el brillo en los ojos grises de él la había dejado en un estado permanente de semi inconsciencia, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta su túnica negra ya se había confundido con la oscuridad del pasillo.

'_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonderwall'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_¡Benvenuto tutto! _

_Estaréis pensando que me había muerto –por aquello de que hace muchísimo que no actualizo y tal- pero aquí estoy para dar fe de que sigo viva y además dejaros un nuevo capítulo de "Me equivocaría otra vez". _

_Os diría que esta vez tengo excusa, pero la única verdad es que no sabía como llevar la historia a partir de la última actualización. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque ha vuelto mi musa - ¡cariño, cuánto te he echado de menos! – ahora mismo no estaría aquí escribiendo esta sarta de tonterías. _

_Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado o que por lo menos os haya parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para dejar vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que tanto críticas como "continúalo, por favor" son bienvenidos ;) que os quiero mucho y que es de agradecer que los lectores no dejen de seguir la historia a pesar de mi inconstancia. _

_No recuerdo si Adrian Pucey ha salido ya en los libros, y si lo ha hecho tampoco sé de buena tinta cual es su descripción física, así que me la he inventado completamente. Espero no herir los sentimientos de ninguna admiradora suya ni nada parecido, es sólo que… bueno, me venía bien que apareciera. _

_Esto no hubiera sido posible sin vosotras: **Yeire, **Dark Ginny Malfoy, **Sakura-Granger, **mica-prongs, **Princess of darkness, **Dry, **Sami-Maraurder girl, **Pixie tinkerbell, **adriana, **Irene, **oromalfoy, **Lira Garbo, **Daana Malfoy, **sheyla, **oO. White Snow .Oo, **margara, **Lna, **Mya Kovac, **harrymaniatica, **Fer Cornamenta, **Kmiriel, **Cielo azul V, **Lunaticgirl14, **nonna, **cynthia88, **alitonks, **-- ****S!lV! ****---, **Male-chan, **angela, **Alevivancov, **yo, **nataly-malfoy, **Alex de Malfoy, **Pablo, **Ginny04. **_

_Muchas gracias a vosotros, los de siempre y un caluroso abrazo para las nuevas incorporaciones. Bienvenidos a esta gran familia. Bueno, y si no gran… bienvenidos igualmente. _

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: La canción que le da vidilla a este capítulo se titula "Wonderwall", del grupo Oasis. Recomendada total y completamente por mi, por supuesto.


	11. Si tú no estás aquí

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **_Me equivocaría otra vez _**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

"_Quieres bailar conmigo, puede que te pise los pies"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Pergamino décimo: _**Si tú no estás aquí**

Sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común, Hermione se limitaba a balancear los pies inquietamente en actitud pensante. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas, pero no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Tal vez debía arriesgarse, seguramente Malfoy (todavía no se sentía preparada para llamarlo por su nombre mentalmente) no sabría apreciar el detalle o incluso se sentiría ofendido porque una sangre sucia se atreviera a hacer algo semejante.

- Ya no estoy tan segura de que sea una buena idea, Ginny. – dijo a media voz justo después de ver la cabellera pelirroja de la menor de los Weasley entrando por el resquicio del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Ésta dejó escapar un bufido y, con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, cogió las manos de la castaña y habló lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy complicado a una niña pequeña.

- Herm, te lo he dicho más de mil veces; a todo el mundo le gusta que alguien, quién sea, se acuerde de su cumpleaños. Incluso si ese alguien es su _peor enemigo_. – pronunció esas dos últimas palabras con especial retintín, acompañando el efecto de incredulidad con una pícara sonrisa que evocaba las peores trastadas de Fred y George en sus mejores años en el castillo.

A pesar de sentirse como una estúpida adolescente rellena de hormonas en continuo movimiento, Hermione no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con más fuerza de la habitual y echarse hacia delante sobre el sillón, quedando sentada en el borde, a punto de caerse al suelo.

- No sé, hace más de tres meses que no hablamos y tal vez…

- Tal vez nada, ¿prefieres seguir como hasta ahora? – recordó la media sonrisa esquiva del rubio aquella misma mañana en el Gran Comedor y resolvió que no, prefería mil veces los antiguos insultos antes que aquella indiferencia. Por lo menos, se dijo, si salía mal él volvería a odiarla y todos contentos. O bueno, más o menos. – Pues lo haces y no hay más que hablar.

Hermione suspiró entre resignada y levemente asustada y volvió a reclinarse sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

- Si Ron o Harry se enteran de esto…

- No se enterarán. – aseguró la pelirroja, y aunque no podía verla la castaña sabía que le había guiñado un ojo y se había dado la vuelta para caminar escaleras arriba. Y no es que fuera adivina, es más, nunca había tenido demasiado dispuesto el ojo interior, pero los pasos fuertes de Ginny al posarse sobre la moqueta de las escaleras eran inconfundibles.

- Una pregunta, Hermione. – resonó la voz de Ginny desde lo alto de las escaleras, peligrosamente suave. Asintió, algo reticente, pero segura de si misma. - ¿Cómo sabes cuando es su cumpleaños?

La de los ojos color café dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos con las mejillas algo más rosadas de lo normal. Recordaba haber escuchado a Padma y Lavender hablar sobre ello en la habitación semanas atrás y haber prestado más atención de la necesaria, pero aquello, por supuesto, no tenía porque saberlo su amiga.

- Una tiene sus fuentes.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una sonora risotada antes de perderse tras la puerta de roble macizo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

El verano había llegado más pronto de lo previsto para muchos. Hacía días, como aquel que dice, que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad y ya tenían que volver a irse. Y no era que no echasen de menos a sus familias, ni mucho menos, pero estar en Hogwarts era algo más que compartir clases y hechizos con profesores y amigos. Era escuchar la voz de Snape a las ocho de la mañana, reírse con las salidas de tono de Peeves y comprender un poco más, sólo un poco cada día, a Dumbledore.

Para que engañarse, irse de ahí conllevaba correr el riesgo de no volver después de los últimos acontecimientos llevados a cabo por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. O Voldemort, para los más valientes. No era un secreto para nadie que planeaba resurgir de sus cenizas y doblegar el mundo mágico al completo bajo sus pies, pero aquella mañana el Profeta traía consigo alguna que otra noticia que nunca estaba de más saber. El día, cuatro de Junio, quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente de Hermione para siempre.

El periódico fue pasando de mano en mano por toda la mesa de Gryffindor desencajando mandíbulas y sacando exclamaciones de horror de los más jóvenes e inexpertos antes de llegar a las manos de Harry, que leyó en voz alta, pálido como la cera.

- Pandemia en Londres, más de trescientos muggles mueren por causas desconocidas, ¿una nueva enfermedad o el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Algo más abajo, en una concurrida fila escrita en tinta más oscura, estaban los nombres de todos y cada uno de los fallecidos acompañados cada uno por una sobria cruz funeraria que se deshacía y hacía intermitentemente, escribiendo paulatinamente las palabras _Descanse En Paz._

Ron ahogó un gemido y se apresuró a tragar los cereales mientras los demás estudiantes no sólo de Gryffindor, sino también de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso Slytherin se agolpaban alrededor del moreno, arrebatándole el Profeta en el acto. Hermione, por su parte, todavía no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, así que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, ponerse de pie rápidamente y releer la retahíla de nombres para cerciorarse de que ningún conocido formaba parte de ellos.

A pesar de sentirse mal por ello, no pudo evitar suspirar mucho más tranquila y dejarse caer de nuevo en su sitio, entre los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Lisa Turpin, habitualmente calmada y ahora pálida como la cera, estrujaba la hoja del periódico entre sus manos perladas de claras pecas. Michael, a su lado, intentaba apaciguarla posando una mano en su hombro, pero no sirvió de mucho. Entre una tormenta de pelo rubio y rizado, Lisa se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco, Blaise y Crabble continuaban sentados fingiendo continuar con su desayuno a pesar del alboroto.

- ¡Tú! – estalló apuntando al Malfoy con el dedo índice y lágrimas de rabia agolpándose en sus ojos azul cielo. El rubio no movió ni un solo músculo, aunque por su expresión facial Hermione podría haber jurado que no sabía de qué demonios iba todo aquello. – ¡Espero que esté donde esté tu padre se pudra en el infierno con sus demás amigos mortífagos, y…! – fue bajando el volumen de su voz a medida que terminaba la frase, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto en cuanto vio la ira brillando en los ojos de Draco, pero se quedó estática cuando él pasó de largo de la chica con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y salió del Gran Comedor entre murmullos y el llanto ahogado de la Ravenclaw.

- Mi… mi madre… mi, no… - murmuraba Lisa ente los pliegues de la ropa de Michael, que la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, la castaña se escabulló por el hueco que había abierto el rubio a empujones y llegó hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin sin saber cómo, donde el de los ojos grises acababa de darle un sonoro puñetazo a la armadura más cercana, que se revolvía en su sitio entre quejas y gritos de disgusto.

Fijó sus ojos castaños en los de él, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

- Nadie habla así de mi padre. – dijo entre jadeos, llevándose la mano al flequillo rubio, alborotándolo. - ¡Nadie, por muy jodido que esté! Y mucho menos esa, esa… ¡asquerosa hija de muggles! – terminó, haciendo que la última maldición resonara en los muros de piedra.

A pesar de las duras palabras del chico, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la escena. Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, había preferido contenerse y descargar su ira a solas antes de hacerlo en público, frente a la propia Lisa. Eso demostraba que era mucho más humano de lo que todos pensaban, como ella imaginaba no era un monstruo y, irracionalmente, aquello hacía que las mariposas en su estómago revoloteasen más furiosas todavía. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello, ¿qué clase de persona tenía a Draco Malfoy delante, destruyendo el mobiliario del castillo y únicamente podía pensar en que había dicho "hija de muggles" en vez de "sangre sucia"?

Caminó unos pasos, titubeante, antes de inclinarse sobre si misma y preguntar a media voz.

- ¿Malfoy?

Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos grises más oscuros de lo habitual la golpearon fuertemente, turbios. Podía leer, por primera vez, toda la rabia y frustración no sólo contra si mismo, sino también contra su padre y en cierta manera contra ella misma por estar ahí en su momento de flaqueza. La sensación la abrumó tanto que se irguió en su sitio y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver con Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero la mano de Draco en su muñeca la detuvo en seco.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, los labios del rubio habían tomado posesión de su cuello con tanta fuerza que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared obligándola a ahogar un agudo gemido. Llevó las manos a ambos costados de Draco e hizo presión, no estaba segura de si para alejarle o acercarle aún más a ella y sintió las manos frías del Slytherin subiendo desde su cintura hasta el cierre de su sujetador.

Iba demasiado rápido, tanto era así que la cabeza de Hermione todavía no había tenido tiempo de procesar toda la información y, por lo tanto, se limitaba a gemir quedamente en el oído del rubio que ni siquiera le escuchaba, obcecado por la furia.

Como si saliera de un hechizo no verbal, el "click" del cierre de su prenda íntima la sacó del profundo trance. Casi al mismo tiempo, la voz ligeramente menos despreocupada de lo habitual de Zabini se dejaba oír al final del pasillo.

- ¿Draco? Tío, no me asustes, se oyen ruidos muy raros. – sin ir más lejos, pensó Hermione, la armadura todavía se lamentaba.

Cuando entreabrió los párpados lo primero que vio fue el gris habitual en los ojos de Malfoy y sus labios algo más rojos e hinchados, fruto del roce continuado con la piel tersa de su cuello ligeramente adolorida y, seguramente, con un futuro moratón difícil de ocultar.

Pero, por muy descabellado que pareciera, sentía que algo más le unía a él, un vínculo sádico-afectivo que desconocía hasta el momento. Había descargado su furia en ella, había dejado que ella, Hermione Granger, le viera en uno de sus peores momentos. Compartían mucho más de lo que deberían, y la sola idea hizo que se mareara y tuviera que apoyar una mano en la pared para seguir sosteniéndose en pie.

Draco seguía cerca, muy cerca de ella, respirando su mismo aire. Únicamente tomó consciencia de su situación cuando los pasos de Blaise sonaron peligrosamente cercanos a su posición. Arreglando prolijamente su corbata, le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a la armadura antes de salir al encuentro del de los ojos aguamarina.

Sin perder ni un minuto, Hermione pasó a paso rápido junto a los dos Slytherins con la mano en los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa azul marino que el rubio se había encargado de abrir, dato que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del moreno.

Antes de desaparecer tras la esquina, alcanzó a oír la voz ligeramente divertida de Zabini.

-¿Qué hacía Granger aquí?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

- Deja de pasar páginas, Hermione, sé que no estás leyendo nada. Tienes el libro al revés.

Ron se estiró contra el tronco del árbol de los terrenos, Harry rió suavemente con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la pelirroja y Ginny, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada bastante elocuente a la castaña que se dedicaba a mirarse las uñas con repentino interés. Levantar la mirada significaba enfrentar las preguntas de sus amigos y todavía no estaba demasiado segura (nada segura, en realidad) de poder dar respuestas convincentes.

- Ahora que lo dices ayer no pude encontrarla en ningún sitio. Ni en la biblioteca, ni la sala común, ni los terrenos… me pregunto que se llevará entre manos.

- Ginny, estoy aquí. – se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando Harry ya se había incorporado y la miraba intensamente tras la cortina que suponía el flequillo azabache que ocultaba parcialmente su cicatriz.

- Pues no lo parece, llevas una hora ahí sentada sin regañar a Ron con la mirada perdida en las páginas de ese libro, y eso que se lo está ganando a pulso. – contraatacó el niño-que-vivió.

El pelirrojo elevó las manos al aire.

- Yo sólo he dicho que transformaciones es una asignatura fácilmente reemplazable. – Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Si, por entrenamientos de quidditch. – su hermano le asestó un codazo nada amable en las costillas y la pelirroja lloriqueó durante un espacio de cinco minutos, poniéndole morritos a su novio para que la defendiera, que se limitaba, mientras tanto, a clavar su mirada esmeralda en su amiga.

Cuando el tema de conversación se desvió hacia los hábitos de estudio de Ron (o los no-hábitos) decidió dejarlo pasar una vez más. Confiaba en que más tarde o más temprano Hermione terminaría por contarles que era lo que tanto le preocupaba. Fuera lo que fuera, una cosa estaba clara: no iba a ser de su agrado.

La castaña, contenta de que hubieran dejado de interrogarla, se recostó sobre una de las raíces que sobresalía de entre las malas hierbas y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, preguntó

- ¿Qué sabéis de Lisa?

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera escuchó la extensa explicación que le dieron los dos hermanos colorados, se limitó a asentir distraídamente con la cabeza dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado en las mazmorras y en si no sería demasiado osado lo que pretendía hacer la noche del día siguiente. Bueno, para ser sincera _si_ era atrevido, pero si él podía ella también, ¿no? siempre había defendido la igualdad de sexos.

En cuanto a Lisa… todo lo que pudo sacar en claro fue que ya no estaba en el castillo. Estuviera donde estuviera, Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquel mal trago pasara pronto para ella.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más pausada y sus párpados estuvieron cerrados definitivamente, el de los ojos azul cielo sonrió de medio lado junto a ella, con ternura. Ginny negó con la cabeza mirando a Harry significativamente.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo, Ron? – se aventuró su mejor amigo, obteniendo como era habitual la acostumbrada mueca de total fastidio y fingida incomprensión del aludido. Su hermana se cruzó de brazos sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, enfurruñada.

- No sé de que me estás hablando. – canturreó Ron poniéndose en pie. – Y tengo que terminar los deberes de transformaciones, así que si me disculpáis… - Ginny reaccionó a ése último comentario como si le hubieran pinchado con una enorme aguja en el trasero, con las mejillas coloradas al igual que las orejas de su hermano.

- ¿Deberes? ¡Y un cuerno! – le señaló acusadoramente con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, bajando considerablemente el volumen de su voz para no despertar a Hermione. – Eres un cobarde y terminarás por perderla, grandísimo patán.

Harry arrugó el ceño tras la cortina de pelo rojo de su novia no sabiendo demasiado bien a que se refería. Ron, a su vez, había dejado de caminar hacia el castillo para darse la vuelta y mirarla con incomprensión (esta vez no fingida). La de los ojos chocolate dio una pequeña patada sobre la hierba y masculló algo parecido a _"…mi enorme bocaza"_ evitando ambas miradas inquisidoras.

- Tú sabes más de lo que dices, ¿no, Gin? – preguntó dulcemente Harry, sin una pizca de impaciencia en su voz grave de niño en proceso de crecimiento atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente en pleno apogeo hormonal, aquella que conseguía erizarle los pelos a Ginny. Pero era el secreto de Hermione y por lo tanto era ella la que decidía cuando debía ser descubierto, por algo la había hecho prometer que guardaría silencio. Y Ginevra Weasley podía ser muchas cosas, insoportable (a veces, muchas), caprichosa, despreocupada, inconstante e incluso mala hermana o novia, pero desde luego nunca, jamás se atrevería a traicionar a un amigo. Y mucho menos a Hermione.

- Olvídalo. – dijo a media voz. Se deshizo gentilmente de los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cintura y se sacudió, sacando las últimas briznas de hierba de entre los pliegues de su falda. – Olvidadlo los dos. Me voy a clase.

Y dejó a los tres amigos ahí plantados, dos de ellos bastante inquietos, y otra… otra soñando con los ojos más increíbles que había visto nunca.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Draco se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía sentado en el sillón (ése que estaba únicamente reservado para él, el del centro) en la sala común. Tres meses, se dijo, tres malditos meses manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejado de ella, aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara a Weasley y manteniendo la compostura para nada. La vergüenza de los Malfoy, ni siquiera era capaz de contener sus más bajos instintos cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ella le había pillado con las defensas bajas, si, eso era. Estaba enfurecido porque aquella inmunda de Turpin se había atrevido a mencionar a su padre y no había pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos, sólo en acallar la rabia y no había encontrado otra manera mejor de desfogarse que abalanzarse sobre Granger. No tenía nada que ver con que se estuviera volviendo loco ni, como Blaise había sugerido _amablemente, _con que se estuviera ablandando porque él no se ablandaba, así de sencillo. Pero no volvería a ocurrir.

Merlín sabía que le había costado horrores no acercarse a la sabelotodo durante todo aquel tiempo, era como una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Como tener a Potter cubierto de fango a sus pies y no poder reírse de él: completamente antinatural. Y ahora que había hecho el esfuerzo para que todo volviera a la normalidad no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

- Como no dejes de reírte de una jodida vez te lanzaré una imperdonable. – de pie junto a la chimenea apagada, Blaise lanzó una larga risotada y se dejó caer sobre la moqueta verde con los ojos brillando de diversión.

- Empiezo a pensar que no serías capaz ni de apuntarme con tu varita. – el moreno alargó la mano hasta su mochila negra y sacó una partitura arrugada y amarillenta ignorando a Draco, que seguía sentado en el mismo sitio con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sillón y los ojos cerrados.

- Tú pruébame. – con cualquier otra persona aquello hubiera sonado amenazador, pero ambos sabían que la intimidación no servía de mucho con Blaise, y éste efecto se acrecentaba notablemente cuando el que profería dicha amenaza era el rubio. Normalmente aquello lograría poner de mal humor a Draco, pero esa tarde el de los ojos grises ni siquiera tenía ánimos para discutir con él.

Abrió los ojos cuando notó la pequeña ráfaga de aire que levantaba el pergamino que sostenía Zabini en las manos pasando por delante de su cara.

- Yo diría que con todo lo que te he enseñado deberías poder con esto.

Más interesado de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir jamás cogió el papel con las dos manos y se lo acercó hasta casi rozar la punta de su nariz con él. Después miró a Blaise, ceñudo.

- ¿Si tú no estás aquí? – farfulló con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. Menudo título más ridículo para una canción, pensó con sorna.

Soltando un bufido, arrugó la partitura y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, cruzándose de piernas con soberbia. La expresión despreocupada de Blaise no varió ni un ápice, aunque si la jovialidad de su voz.

- Eras tú el que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, ¿no? pues tendrás que empezar desde abajo. – Draco chascó la lengua y el moreno se agachó hasta recoger la bola de papel desgastado, la desplegó y la dejó sobre la mesa de cristal negro. – Si no quieres no tienes porque tocarla, pero te lo advierto: no encontrarás una canción que hable de dinero y poder con los mismos acordes.

Cuando el de los ojos aguamarina desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, el rubio fijó la mirada en el pergamino.

- Crabble, Goyle. – ordenó e inmediatamente el par de armarios que había estado jugando con sus plumas en un rincón aparecieron frente a él. – Que nadie se acerque a la torre de astronomía esta noche. Montad guardia si es necesario o embrujad las armaduras para que no dejen pasar a nadie (si es que sabéis utilizar vuestras varitas), pero no quiero que nadie asome sus narices por allí, ¿entendido?

Crabble y Goyle cabecearon, así que Draco se dio por satisfecho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Repasó una vez más el plan para cerciorarse de que no fallaba nada. Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por la superficie de la túnica, alisándola. Si iba a saltarse las normas lo haría bien, o lo que es lo mismo, evitando que Filch la pillara paseando alrededor de las doce de la noche por los pasillos del castillo.

La noticia de los periódicos había armado bastante revuelo, tanto que ahora las medidas de seguridad (y con ella el toque de queda) se habían endurecido. Si cualquier alumno caminaba por Hogwarts más allá de las diez sin la compañía de un profesor o autorización sería inmediatamente llevado ante Dumbledore para dar cuentas y, si éstas no eran lo suficientemente convincentes, procesarían su expulsión en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "te han pillado".

Le echó un último vistazo al mapa del merodeador y comprobó que la motita de nombre Draco Malfoy siguiera en el mismo sitio en el que estaba cinco minutos atrás. Había sido una suerte que Ginny lograra sustraerle el mapa de su padre a Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta, el único inconveniente era que esa acción se sumaba a muchas otras más que ya pesaban en la conciencia de la castaña, que se sentía uno de los seres más bajos del mundo por mentirles a dos de sus mejores amigos. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que la pelirroja la apoyaba y que, según ella y literalmente, _"esos dos tontorrones te adoran, acabarán por entenderlo cuando se lo cuentes"_. Inhaló y exhaló aire gradualmente y miró el reloj que colgaba sobre su cama: las once y media. Estaba lista.

Hermione se aferró a la cajita de terciopelo verde que guardaba en su bolsillo con la mano derecha mientras mantenía la varita en alto con la otra, alumbrando tenuemente el camino. Giró dos o tres pasillos y subió y bajó otras tantas escaleras antes de sentir la brisa fresca de la noche que se colaba bajo la puerta cerrada de la torre golpeando su cara. Con un ademán de sonrisa nerviosa en la cara se dispuso a subir los últimos peldaños, pero el sonido de un ronquido (que le recordó al gruñido de un cerdo) hizo que se quedara paralizada en su sitio sin ni siquiera respirar. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que el conserje la había encontrado, pero cuando giró lentamente sobre sus talones y vio a Crabble recostado sobre la fría pared del pasillo durmiendo como un enorme tronco tuvo ganas de reír histéricamente y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Se contuvo.

Debería haber imaginado que Malfoy no era tan tonto como para andar a deshoras por el castillo sin asegurarse de que nadie iba a enterarse. Hermione miró prudentemente a izquierda y derecha antes de dar un paso más; si Crabble estaba ahí Goyle no podía andar muy lejos, así que tenía que estar alerta. No le asustaba batirse en duelo con cualquiera de los dos Slytherins (el resultado sería más que evidente), pero el revuelo que montarían sería el suficiente como para atraer a la Señora Norris, Filch, Dumbledore y el profesorado al completo, además, claro está, de que la fuerza bruta debía ser siempre el último recurso.

Crabble murmuró algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo hasta encontrar la postura idónea para seguir con su sueño y Hermione sonrió para sus adentros imaginándose la reprimenda de Draco cuando se enterase de que en vez de vigilar se había dedicado a llamar a su osito Teddy en sueños.

Agudizó el oído; había algo más. Algo que se entremezclaba con los ronquidos de Crabble y los latidos de su propio corazón, algo… ¿música?

Apoyó todo su peso sobre la puerta de roble macizo y permaneció en completo silencio esperando poder escuchar algo más.

Sonaba una guitarra, de eso estaba segura. Algo torpemente, pero sonaba, y el ruido de sus cuerdas rasgadas se unía al de una voz ronca que creía conocer bastante bien. La música se interrumpía, se dejaba oír una maldición y después la guitarra volvía a sonar a más volumen y con más vigor, pero nunca dejaba de escucharse definitivamente.

- _Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo, lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño, pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez… _

Hermione entreabrió la puerta y se asomó un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver la cabeza rubia de Malfoy de espaldas a ella levemente inclinada hacia delante. Sus brazos no dejaban de moverse arriba y abajo al mismo compás de la música, y la Gryffindor se encontró a si misma maravillada, sin apenas poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Había escuchado esa canción antes, era de una cantautora muggle con bastante éxito. Recordaba a su madre tarareándola mientras preparaba el desayuno los domingos por la mañana, pero en boca del Slytherin sonaba tan… diferente. Si, esa era la palabra: diferente. La voz de Malfoy, ronca, sensual, se colaba a través de sus oídos erizándole la piel. Cuando cantaba su voz sonaba menos hostil, entonaba las sílabas con dedicación y las paladeaba lentamente, como degustándolas. Le gustaba la sensación que provocaba en ella, como cientos de hormigas subiendo por sus brazos y espalda.

- _…tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso, no te vayas nunca porque no puedo estar sin ti. Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire. Si tú no estás aquí no sé… _- un sonido desacorde a todos los demás, un bufido y la voz del chico de nuevo. – Mierda.

Esta vez Hermione sí sonrió tras la puerta, imaginándose el ceño arrugado de Draco y su mandíbula en tensión. Repasó mentalmente las posibilidades que tenía de entrar y decirle que continuara tocando la canción para ella sin que le lanzara un cruccio y llegó a la conclusión de que eran pocas, muy pocas. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Malfoy se volviera hacia ella con expresión inescrutable. Sabía que él no podía distinguirla entre las sombras, pero aquello no le ponía menos nerviosa; era como si pudiera desnudarla tan solo con su mirada gris.

Se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para que el rubio guardara la guitarra en su funda y la escondiera tras uno de los pilares, después dio un paso adelante y carraspeó fingiendo seguridad.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – fue el _cordial _saludo de Draco. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si la Granger que tenía delante (en camisón) era producto de su imaginación enfermiza o se trataba de la real, así que no se levantó de la silla, pero tampoco optó por ignorarla. Simplemente se quedó ahí bebiéndosela con la mirada, maravillado y contrariado al mismo tiempo.

Hermione notó como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara y se aferró a la enorme chaqueta negra que Ron le había prestado una vez, que era lo único que llevaba sobre el camisón canela de algodón. Había ensayado más de mil veces lo que venía a continuación delante del espejo, pero ahora que lo tenía delante con el viento revolviéndole el pelo y la luna reflejada en sus ojos (azul y gris entremezclándose) apenas recordaba lo que debía decir.

- Yo… yo he… - al final suspiró, derrotada. – Feliz cumpleaños.

Está bien, con aquel último comentario había logrado captar toda su atención. No pudiendo aguantar más la presión de la marida del mago sobre ella, la castaña se agachó, dejó la cajita de terciopelo en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, saliendo por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado hacía escasos minutos.

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

- Todavía no es cinco de junio. – respondió él secamente, haciéndose oír a través del marco de la puerta.

Entonces se escuchó una campanada, después otra y otra. Miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió de medio lado.

- Sí que lo es. – la voz de Hermione llegó claramente hasta él desde las escaleras, más o menos a la misma altura en la que debería estar Crabble _haciendo guardia_. Los pasos de la prefecta se perdieron por el final del pasillo.

Draco se acercó hasta la caja y se inclinó para recogerla, pero en lugar de abrirla la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ya habría tiempo para materialismos más tarde, su mayor prioridad en aquellos momentos era llegar hasta su habitación y quemar aquella estúpida partitura porque, maldita sea, le había gustado a pesar de ser tan increíblemente… Longbottom. Sonrió por tan maravillosa ocurrencia (ninguna descripción mejor para esa paparrucha) y cogió la guitarra para colgársela del hombro.

¿La hora? las doce de la noche del cinco de junio.

¿La primera persona en acordarse de su cumpleaños? Hermione sangre sucia Granger.

**Continuará**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Bienvenus, mis adorables lectorcillos. Hoy tocaba el saludo en francés, no me preguntéis porque; una tiene que renovarse. Como podéis comprobar he vuelto de una pieza de Italia y tengo una cosa que decir (varias, en realidad, pero lo reduciré): ¡que vivan los monumentos italianos! y los edificios, pinturas y esculturas también, claro. _

_Me lo he pasado tan bien allí como bien me lo he pasado escribiendo este capítulo 11. Espero que os haya gustado, éste sí ha sido el más largo hasta ahora (creo que os lo debía desde hace tiempo), supongo que Venezia me inspira. Es taaaan bonita, los que no la hayáis visto tenéis que ir. Sin coches, sin motos, sólo el olor del mar y máscaras para los carnavales. Poético, ¿verdad? _

_No voy a daros más la paliza, sólo me queda deciros que os agradezco muchísimo el haberme leído hasta ahora, sois unos soles, MIS soles, ya lo sabéis. Quiero comentarios con vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo, ¿bueno, malo, regular? ;) todas son bienvenidas. _

_Y vosotros, los de siempre, ¡grazzie!: **Nimue-Tarrazo**__maki-1988, **pumuky, **sanasakura, **Fer Cornamenta, **harrymaniatica, **Iliath, **Pixie tinkerbell, **XX-Lee, **Xgirl1, **Jane Addams, **unkatahe, **brisa2006, **Hermiwg, **Amber Nixie, **Alex de Malfoy, **Lira Garbo, **Dry ;), **Conny-hp, **Dakota-Malfoy, **Juli -, **oromalfoy, **Isis, **GaretClaus, **Alevivancov, **Princess of darkness, **Ninny, **naduu, Cielo azul V, **Bella Becquer **_y _Dark Ginny Malfoy._

_Pido mil perdones por si he tardado demasiado, me he dejado a alguien o similares; esque últimamente ando un pelín despistadilla (o lo que es lo mismo, que estoy en mi mundo). _

_Y no penséis que me olvido de vosotros, los anónimos: sé que me leéis aunque no dejéis constancia de ello. De todas formas, os atreváis o no a dejar un review algún día gracias también por apoyarme en la distancia. Sois lectores al fin y al cabo. _

_Os espero en la próxima actualización, no me falléis._

_**Ear**_

PD: La canción que le da nombre a este capítulo y es cantada por Draco es (increíble pero cierto) si tú no estás aquí, de Rosana y podéis encontrarla en esta URL: http//www. youtube. com/ watch?v IHJTNCfCevw. Recordad, fuera espacios.


End file.
